Moments
by Estelle4Ever
Summary: Moments that were never mentioned in the books, from all three generations. Things that the whole world deserves to know, because we all stuck with Harry until the very end. A collection of oneshots. Contains stories from Marauder's Era, The Golden Trio Era and the Next Generation. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Promises

**Hello everyone!**

 **So, the first story in my series of one-shots. Hope you like it!**

 **Please take a minute to drop me a review telling me what you think. If you read this, please add #Promises**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Estelle**

* * *

 **(Marauder's Era)**

* * *

When Sirius was 5, and Bellatrix was 9, she would come over every weekend to play.

She played more grown up games than Sirius did, involving fake wands and death and dark mystical forces.

He played Quidditch, where he was the Beater and Reg was the Seeker, and they pretended they were so fantastic that they made up for the rest of the players.

So Bellatrix played with them, managing to rope Andromeda and Narcissa into it, too, simply because she adored Sirius more than anyone else in the world, adored his dark hair and grey eyes and brash personality, so like her own.

At that time, she was Trixie to him. He was the only one who ever called her that, and she didn't mind at all.

"Promise me you'll come next weekend." Sirius said to his cousin when it was time for her to leave.

Little Trixie ruffled Sirius's hair, "I promise."

Next weekend, at 10:00 on Saturday morning, the fireplace of Grimmauld Place swirled with smoke and ash.

Trixie stepped out, beaming, and asked, "Ready to play, Siri?" and Sirius had nodded in delight and dragged her off to his room.

Trixie never broke her promise.

* * *

When Sirius was 7, and Bellatrix was 11, she asked him to stop calling her Trixie.

"Why?" Sirius asked with wide eyes. He had called her that for as long as he could remember.

"I'm going to Hogwarts day after tomorrow, Siri. I have an actual wand. I'm older now. I need you to call me something more grown up." she replied.

He scrunched up his nose, "More grown up?"

"Yeah. Soon, you'll ask me to stop calling you Siri. You'll say Sirius is your name, and that's what you want to be called."

"No, I won't." he denied.

Except he would. Years later, he would hate being called Siri, because Bellatrix was the only one who ever called him that, and when she stopped, he shut that part of himself down.

"Yes, you will. You just don't know it now." Bellatrix insisted.

"So can I call you Bella?"

"Hmm..." she thought for a moment before nodding approvingly, "Yes, you can. Bella. Sounds sophisticated. I like it."

Sirius cheered up immediately, "Okay."

Two days later, he was standing with her at King's Cross Station.

"Will you be in Slytherin, Bella?" the young boy questioned, as his Aunt Druella fussed over her oldest daughter.

"Of course." Bella answered with dignity. Narcissa had tears in her eyes at the prospect of her sister leaving. Andromeda paid more attention to her story book than her family.

Sirius was quiet for a moment, before he tugged at her sleeve softly, "Will you write to me?" he asked, "Every week?"

"Every week." Bella replied, without any hesitation.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Ten minutes later, Sirius was standing with his family, waving, as the scarlet engine chugged out of sight.

One week later, he received an owl from Bella containing a detailed description of Hogwarts and her classes and friends, and how happy she was to be in Slytherin. It had long words, and fancy fonts, and Sirius took half an hour to read the whole thing.

Letters came the next week, too, and the week after that, and every week for the rest of the year.

Bella never broke her promise.

* * *

When Sirius was 11 and Bellatrix was 15, they boarded the Hogwarts Express together for the first time.

"What if I'm not in Slytherin?" Sirius asked. There was no fear behind the question. There was only curiosity.

He had grown up. He no longer idolized his father, no longer thought that the Blacks were the most superior wizarding family. He didn't like the dark magic he could feel within the walls of his house. He wanted to learn something more, something brighter, something that didn't make him feel cold and eerie.

He didn't want to be in Slytherin.

Bella narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean? Don't you want to be in Slytherin?"

Sirius shrugged. If one thing hadn't changed, it was that he still adored Bella, with every ounce of his being, "I'm just asking...what if I'm not?"

"If you're in Ravenclaw, our family would be disappointed, but nothing else. It just shows that you have more wit than ambition."

"Oh."

"If you were in Hufflepuff-" Bella began, but she was cut off by her cousin.

" _No_." he snapped.

Bella laughed, nodding approvingly, "And if you were in Gryffindor, you would be considered the disgrace of the family."

"Why?" Sirius had secretly wanted to be in Gryffindor.

"Because." was the only reply his cousin gave him.

"But if I _am_ in Gryffindor-"

"Why would you want to imagine that?" Bella interrupted.

"Just- just say, if I am." Sirius said, feeling suddenly anxious, "Would- will you..."

"Will I?"

"Still clap for me?" Sirius peeked at her through his curtain of elegant black hair.

Bella turned to him, clearly surprised. He looked down and mumbled something unintelligible and continued behind her, dragging his trunk.

"I need to get to the Prefects' carriage." Bella said, opening the door of an empty compartment, "Here, Siri. This one's free. Sit."

Sirius felt apprehensive, making his way into the compartment by himself, but eager to meet someone new, outside his cousins' shadow. Everyone knew Andromeda and Bellatrix.

Before she shut the door, Bella said, "Siri?"

"Yeah?"

"I will."

Sirius stared at her for a moment, confused. Then he realized what she was saying. His face lit up.

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise."

A few hours later, the Great Hall was so silent that the drop of a wand could be heard.

Sirius Black had just been sorted into Gryffindor.

James Potter was wearing a maniacal grin, while the teachers stood with open mouths. Sirius had to stop himself from jumping with joy, because everyone was staring at him. No one was clapping.

His eyes sought Bella. She looked shocked, her emotions unreadable. The moment he met her eyes, though, her expression softened. Ever so slightly. If he hadn't known her for 11 years, he wouldn't have seen it.

She started clapping.

By the time Sirius had made his way to Gryffindor Table, several others were clapping, too, including James Potter.

He caught Bella's eye again, sending her a grateful smile.

Bella never broke her promises.

* * *

When Sirius was 12 and Bella was 16, she called him Sirius for the first time.

"Sirius." she said, "I need to borrow Artemis."

Sirius, who had been walking up the stairs with Remus Lupin and James Potter, stopped short and whirled around.

" _What?"_ he gaped at her.

"Artemis." Bella repeated slowly, "Your owl, Sirius. Surely you haven't forgotten Artemis."

" _No_ \- that's not- I remember- so I'm _Sirius_ now?" he spluttered. He was aware that James had cast a confused glance at him, but he ignored it.

Bella gazed at him for a moment, "You're my little brother. That is who you are."

Sirius's heart warmed a bit when she called him her brother, but he still frowned, "What were you doing to the Macmillan kid yesterday?"

"The Macmillan kid?"

James scowled, "Yeah. In our year. He's a really nice guy."

"Be quiet, Potter." Bella snapped, "I was talking to my cousin."

James opened his mouth furiously, but Remus silenced him with a look.

"You were casting Stinging Jinxes on him." Sirius said, "And Jelly-Legs. And a few others that made him bleed."

"Oh, the Hufflepuff." Bella said carelessly, "Annoying thing. Had it coming."

"No, he _didn't_ Bella!" Sirius said, his voice raising a bit.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand." she replied irritably.

"This isn't- I'm _not_ -"

"Well, aren't we coherent today." A smooth voice said. Lucius Malfoy appeared at Bella's shoulder, "Bellatrix, your sister told me to give you this."

Bella took the paper that Lucius had handed her, "Cissa or Andy?"

"Narcissa."

"Very well. Thank you, Lucius. Now, please leave."

Malfoy did as he was told, swaggering away from the group with a superior expression which made Sirius long to punch him. The fact that he was dating Narcissa didn't really help that longing, either.

"I need to borrow Artemis." Bella said again.

"You were making him cry, and you were _enjoying_ it." Sirius said adamantly. He wanted an explanation as to why she had been hurting Macmillan.

" _You_ harass Snape all the time-"

"-that's _different_. _He_ starts it sometimes, and it's because we don't _like_ each other-"

"-Yes, and I dislike Macmillan." Bella said, looking bored.

"He's four years younger than you, though!" James said angrily, "He didn't even do anything to you!"

"I said _stay out of it_ , Potter!" she hissed, "Sirius, can I borrow Artemis or not? I don't have all day, I need to be at Hogsmeade in 20 minutes."

Sirius sighed, "Fine." he said moodily.

"Thank you."

As Bella said off towards the Owlery, Sirius called her name. She turned around questioningly.

"Buy me 4 of bars of chocolate from Honeydukes?"

Bella looked incredulous, " _Four?"_

"Yup. Four. Please?"

"Alright." she relented.

"Promise?"

"I promise." she threw him a smile, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"She's not gonna buy them for you." James said, as they made their way to the common room.

"Why do you _need_ four, anyway?" Remus added, "She won't even buy you _one_. Four is a stretch."

"You don't know her. She'll get them." Sirius said defiantly, "And four because it's one for each of us. Me, you two and Peter."

That night, at dinner, under James's and Remus's astonished stares, Bella dropped four chocolate bars on the table next to them.

"Thanks, Bella." Sirius sais.

"Not a problem. Good night, Sirius."

As she walked off, and James, Remus and Peter pounced on the chocolate, Sirius felt his heart clench a little.

He was going to have to get used to her calling him Sirius instead of Siri.

But he smiled when James threw some chocolate at him.

Bella never broke her promises.

* * *

When Sirius was 13 and Bellatrix was 17, he called her Bella for the last time.

"Can't believe I'm ever coming back." Bella admitted to her little cousin, as they walked to the Owlery together.

"Me neither. Hogwarts without Bella." Sirius mused. He pulled a face, "Ew."

She laughed, "That's a way to put it. Where are your friends?"

"Studying, Quidditch, detention." the boy recited, and Bella knew which one was doing which activity. If studying and detention could be called activities.

"Potter's not too shabby at Quidditch." Bella said.

"Not too shabby?" Sirius chuckled, "He's bloody _brilliant!_ Even Reg admitted it!" he lowered his voice, still grinning affectionately, "Don't tell James I said that. Egoistic prat."

"Language, Mister." Bella tutted.

They walked in companionable silence until they reached the Owlery.

As Sirius watched Bella tie her letter to Artemis, he asked, "Bella? What are you doing after you leave? Will you get a job?"

"Not one at the Ministry, no." Bella replied, "Sirius, have you heard of the Dark Lord?"

"The evil arising wizard who kills people for fun and who's really dangerous and we need to watch out." Sirius said promptly. The teachers had been warning the students about safety for weeks now.

"Yes. He's recruiting an army." Bella said.

"So...you're gonna fight against it? Like an auror?" Sirius asked.

His cousin sent him an odd look as she tried to force Artemis to remain still, "No. I'm planning to join it."

Sirius reeled in shock, " _What?!"_

"Join the Death Eaters." Bella repeated calmly.

"But you _can't_! He's _evil!"_

"He's got the right ideas."

"Muggle-borns are not _scum_! And killing isn't fun!"

"Sirius, it's _my_ life. It's my choice."

Sirius was breathing heavily when Bella finally succeeded in tying the letter onto Artemis's leg. They both watched the owl fly into the sunset.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Sirius ventured honestly.

"I won't. Sirius, Gryffindor's putting the wrong ideas into your mind. You're acting ridiculous."

He looked up at Bella, furious, "No, I'm not. You're being stupid."

Bella didn't reply.

"The graduation's tomorrow." Sirius finally said, "Don't fight with me till then."

"Okay."

"And in your speech as Head Student of Slytherin, can you say something about me? By name?"

"What?" Bella turned to Sirius in confusion.

"I mean, like...just say, 'and a hug to my cousin Sirius' or something like that."

"I'll think about it."

"Please?" he begged with wide, puppy-dog eyes.

Bella sighed, "If you stop calling me Bella."

Sirius stepped back, as if he had been slapped.

"I mean, not that there's anything _wrong_ with it, but, I feel like I've outgrown that, too. I don't call you Siri-"

"-because _you_ stopped! I still wouldn't mind! And _Lestrange_ calls you Bella!"

"Only because I call him Rudo."

Sirius didn't speak for several moments. Finally, he said, "Tomorrow. At the graduation, I'll start calling you Bellatrix. Until then, you'll be Bella."

"Okay." Bella agreed readily, "And I will mention you in my speech."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Sirius smiled at her, pushing open the Owlery door for them to exit.

The graduation ceremony was first thing the next morning, and no one would be able to speak to the graduates till the ceremony was over, so when he bid his cousin a good night, he chanted her name like a mantra.

She gave him a hug, and he returned it.

"Good night, Sirius. Sleep well."

"You too. Night, Bella." _Bella, Bella, Bella._

The next morning came too soon.

By chance, when he and his fellow Marauders were choosing their seats, Bella- _Bellatrix-_ walked past them, looking dark and beautiful.

She shot him a smile, managing to look nervous and confident at the same time. Scores of families sat in the audience, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Good luck, Bellatrix." Sirius said. The name tasted odd in his mouth, but she beamed at him and nodded in acknowledgement, before taking her seat near the stage.

When it was her turn to speak, she talks about learning, about using what they learnt in the real world for a good reason, and everyone murmured their agreement.

Sirius wondered if anyone knew what she really meant. They nodded, thinking she will use her learnings to become an Auror, or a curse-breaker, thinking maybe Slytherin wasn't so bad, after all, if the Head Student wanted to fight evil.

Instead, she would join an army of murderers, and use her knowledge to torture the innocent, and Sirius knew he should have realized it, but he never saw it coming.

"...applaude our teachers for their sacrifice and effort, our families for their never ending support, and our friends for always having our backs..." Bellatrix was saying, and Sirius thought that it was the perfect speech, but so against everything Bellatrix believed in that he wondered why she was even saying it.

"...most of all.." she continued, "I need to thank someone so much younger than me, someone who has rebelled against our family's beliefs, but nonetheless remained a strong person, one of my favorite people- my little brother, Sirius Black, Gryffindor, who never fails to make me smile, no matter how angry or upset I am."

Sirius couldn't help but grin as she spoke.

She might be turning to a life of crime, crime she delighted in, but she was still his cousin.

She spoke about him with such pride, she spoke about him in front of everyone, just like he had asked her to.

Bellatrix never broke her promises.

* * *

When Sirius was 16, and Bellatrix was 20, they spoke for the first time after 3 years.

She turned up at the Potter's doorstep, practically forcing her way inside, and ignoring James's scowl, ignoring the Potters raising their wands.

"What on _earth_?" she snapped at her cousin.

"I live here now, Bellatrix." he replied irritably.

"I know. I _know_ that, I heard. I _saw_. Your name's _gone_ , blasted right off the tapestry, they've _disowned_ you, and I needed to come see you, so-"

"How did you know he was here?" James asked suspiciously.

"Where else would he go?"

James didn't answer.

"Exactly. Okay, Sirius, here." Bellatrix thrust a piece of parchment into his hands.

"What's this?"

"An invitation. I'm getting married."

Sirius's jaw dropped, " _What_? To who?"

"Rudo, next weekend, and I want you to be there. Hide yourself, but just be there."

Sirius nodded, "Will do." he paused, "Bellatrix Lestrange..."

But Bellatrix was already at the door, "If anyone asks, I was never here." she said sharply.

"Why?" Sirius ordered.

"Because." she replied.

"Bellatrix!" he called after her, and she turned around.

"Wear white." he said.

His cousin's brow furrowed.

"You were going to wear black. I know you." Sirius said, "Don't. Wear white instead."

"Why?"

"Because. It's bright. It's happier. I want you to."

Bellatrix relented, "Simply because you've asked."

"Promise?"

"I promise." and with that she was gone, the door of the Potter's house slamming shut.

A week later, Sirius set off for the wedding, ignoring the Potter's protests.

He kept himself hidden the whole time, and nobody spotted him.

Nobody except Bella, and when she caught sight of him, her smile increased ten-fold.

But that is not what made Sirius happy.

What made him happy was the color of her dress.

She was wearing white.

Bellatrix never broke her promises.

* * *

When Sirius was 17 and Bellatrix was 21, they saw each other for the last time before Sirius was carted away to Azkaban.

He, James, Remus and Peter were in Diagon Alley before their seventh year started.

They were flanked by James's worried parents when they had arrived, but at that moment, they were by themselves, because Mr. and Mrs. Potter took a detour to Gringrotts.

"Our last year at Hogwarts." Peter said in awe.

"Gonna miss it." Remus said, "This is our last time buying our books here, guys."

Sirius would miss Hogwarts, too. He would miss it terribly. It was is home, after all.

"Don't know why my parents had to come." James grumbled, "Bloody annoying. We can manage ourselves. We're almost of age."

James was lying. They all knew it. The Daily Prophet brought news everyday, news of kidnaps, deaths and disappearances. It wasn't safe anymore.

Children were dying, muggles were being murdered, families were being torn apart, people were being mercilessly tortured.

The culprit's names were announced sometimes, whenever the Ministry could find out who it was.

When that happened, Bellatrix's name was always there.

The boys knew how much it had bothered Sirius, but after the twenty-third time, he had gotten accustomed to seeing it.

 _Bellatrix Lestrange, wanted for murder of so-and-so. Bellatrix Lestrange, wanted for torture of so-and-so_

"Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7." Remus said, pointing earnestly at a book in Flourish and Blotts, and also breaking Sirius out of his reverie, "We need those."

"There's only 5 left." Sirius observed, "C'mon, let's grab them before someone else does."

"It's not a competition, Padfoot-" Remus began, but it was pointless, because Sirius was already off. He dashed to the secluded area of the shop and managed to nab four textbooks, tossing them to his friends as they made their way over. Sirius stepped backwards, accidentally pushing someone behind him.

He whirled around. He couldn't see the person's face because she had covered it with a hood-like cloak, but her silky, dark hair rolled down her back.

"Sorry." he said hurriedly, "Didn't see you there."

Sirius saw strangely familiar silver eyes flash. The hood was pulled down.

Bellatrix stood in front of him.

Sirius let out a shout, and the Marauders raised their wands immediately.

"Well, well, Sirius." Bellatrix said silkily, her eyes wilder and her voice more exhuberant, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Could say the same to you." he replied roughly, never lowering his wand, "Been seeing you all over the Prophet."

"Oh, yes." Bellatrix said smoothly, "Useless people loiter, I kill them. Become quite the hobby. Crucio is more fun to use than Avada Kedavera now."

Sirius's face went white, "If I shouted louder, you could be arrested."

"I could kill you all."

Sirius didn't protest because he knew she was right.

"Unfortunately, I can't murder you 4 here, it would look suspicious. Dead bodies in a bookstore." his cousin's eyes were maniacal.

"What happened to you?" Sirius croaked.

" _I_ am doing the right thing." she said coldly, _"I_ am choosing the right side, _I_ am not betraying my family or my beliefs."

"They were never my family."

Bellatrix threw her head back and laughed, an exhilarated laugh with no warmth.

There was no love in her eyes, her expression didn't soften at the sight of him anymore. It was unbearable.

"You are fighting for the losing side, Sirius." she whispered.

"No." he replied staunchly, "I'm fighting for what's right."

Her eyes flashed again, and another laugh escaped her mouth, mirthless and cold.

"You will lose, Sirius Black." she hissed, " _You will die in this war_."

His eyes met hers, both holding cold hatred.

"Promise me something." he whispered, and recognition flickered in his cousin's eyes as he continued, "Promise me a battle. In five years, or ten, or fifteen. Promise me one battle for the war, light versus dark. One battle between us."

She nodded wildly, "And that is how you will die."

Sirius let out his own laugh, easily as cruel and cold as Bellatrix's, and he knew Remus and Peter were exchanging scared looks, that James was seething.

"Is that a promise then?" he asked, "You promise?"

"I promise." she shrieked, "And I also promise that it will be your last duel, Sirius! In that battle, I promise _I will kill you_!"

Something tugged at Sirius's heart. His stomach clenched slightly at the thought that this was what they had come to, their promises of friendship and loyalty becoming promises of death. There was no love in her heart, no warmth in her eyes. She was gone, far, far away and Sirius knew he could never reach her again. He had lost her.

He wondered if he had ever really had her, ever really known her.

He knew Trixie. He knew Bella. He knew Bellatrix Black, just a little.

He didn't know who Bellatrix Lastrange was. He didn't hate Bellatrix. He only hated what she had become, this cold, cruel monster who had once been his idol.

And then James's arm was on his shoulder, and he was glaring at Bellatrix as she threw on her hood and swept away.

"Blood prat-" a stream of incoherent swear words flowed from his mouth, anger on Sirius's behalf.

And Peter stood, waiting anxiously, and Remus gave him a sympathetic smile, suggesting chocolate ice cream.

"Don't take her seriously mate." James said, still steaming, "Don't listen to her."

"I won't." Sirius replied, "Let's go get ice cream."

And yet, as they walked to the ice cream parlor, Sirius felt troubled. He thought of his first conversation with Bellatrix _Lestrange_ , which was probably also his last.

He though of Trixie and the Quidditch games.

He though of Bella and Hogwarts and Artemis the Owl.

He thought of Bellatrix and graduation speeches and white wedding dresses.

He thought of her parting words to him, mere moments ago, and he knew what was bothering him.

 _I promise I will kill you._

Bellatrix never broke her promises.


	2. Quite The Name

**Hey, everyone.**

 **Here's my second one-shot. I hope you like. Please leave me a review telling me what you think.**

 **Add #TheName to your comment if you read this A/N.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Estelle**

* * *

 **The Next Generation**

* * *

James Sirius Potter.

It was quite the name.

The names of two of the greatest warriors and, of course, pranksters, of Hogwarts.

Minerva McGonagall groaned when she came across the name in the 2015 1st Years List. And yet, she couldn't help but throw him a rare smile when he arrived.

He looked just like his namesake. Messy black hair, warm brown eyes. Mischevious smile. But there was also an air of casual grace and carelessness about him, like Sirius Black. And she knew she wasn't in for an easy 7 years.

She was right.

Peeves had already swept down at the first years, ready to cause as much trouble as possible, ready to scare them out of their wits-

" _Hey_!" two voices chorused together.

One of them was unmistakably James Sirius Potter's. And McGonagall recognized the boy next to him with a jolt.

He had bright red hair, freckles, brown eyes, and a large grin. Fred George Weasley.

The old professor couldn't help but smile again, before realizing that this was basically going to be 7 years of having James, Sirius, Fred, George, Harry and Ron as her students, their personalities pushed into two eleven year olds.

Wonderful.

"You're Peeves!" James exclaimed.

"My Dad's told us _loads_ about you!" Fred added.

Peeves squinted, "And who might you two be?"

It was no doubt that Peeves, like Minerva herself, was remembering similar-looking students from so many years ago.

"James Sirius Potter-"

"-and Fred George Weasley-"

"At your service!" the two concluded in perfect sync.

Peeves let out a mad cackle, "Ooh, knew your family best, I did!" he swept his bell hat off his head and held it in a salute that the two boys eagerly returned.

Minerva sighed to herself. Yes, it was going to be a very long seven years indeed.

* * *

James Sirius Potter.

It was quite the name.

"First years are _not allowed_ to try out for the Quidditch team, Mr. Potter, you know that as well as I do!" Minerva McGonagall said sharply, having stormed out onto the pitch when she caught sight of a student who seemed to be far too small for Quidditch tryouts.

"Dad was chosen in first year-"

"Your father was an _extraordinary_ player-"

"You haven't even seen me play, yet, Professor!" James protested.

"He's really, really good, Professor." Fred said seriously.

"I am surprised _you_ are not clutching your broom as well, Mr. Weasley!" she snapped.

"I'll try out for Beater next year." the red-haired boy shrugged, "Team's already got a couple."

"Well, the team has a Seeker, as well, Mr. Potter, so you are not needed here." McGonagall turned back to James.

His brow furrowed, "Why would I want to play Seeker?"

Minerva blinked.

"I'm here for _Chaser_ Tryouts, ma'am. Like my Mum."

 _And your grandfather,_ Minerva thought sadly, but she knew better than to say so.

"First years are _not allowed_." she said with finality.

 _"Dad_ was. The team needs _one_ more Chaser. I'm good, I _swear_." James pleaded, "Just let me try out."

"We _do_ need a Chaser, Professor." Jacob Wood, the captain, said hopefully, "Hardly anyone who turned up today could even hold the Quaffle. And my dad says Mr. Potter was brilliant, so if James is as good, we'll have the strongest team since 1993."

This thought swayed her slightly.

"Very well." she snapped, "But _I_ will be the one judging this tryout, Mr. Wood."

Wood nodded hastily, and gave James a nervous look. James was the epitome of confidence for a moment, before pausing, "Wait." he said slowly.

Everyone waited.

"First years aren't allowed brooms. So if I get onto the team, I can get a broom?"

"Yes, I believe it would be essential." Minerva said.

James's face grew long with horror, "So..." he gulped, his eyes straying to the school brooms, "I have to use _those_ for my tryout?"

Minerva turned to the old Cleansweep 7s, remembering when they were the top model, "Yes, Potter. Now, do hurry up."

"Right." James picked up the 'ancient' broom and mounted it.

"Do a few rounds. Then I'll send up our Bludgers and Quaffles. I'm the Keeper, yeah?" Wood said.

James nodded. Then, kicking off from the ground, he zoomed into the air.

Minerva stifled a gasp. He was every bit as good as both his parents! Possibly better! He made the Cleansweep 7 seem like a Firebolt (which were also quite outdated). He looped around the pitch under everyone's astonished gazes.

The two Bludgers and the Quaffle were let loose, and Wood himself flew up to block the posts.

The rest of the tryout was a blur. All she could remember was James dodging Bludgers, _standing_ on his broom to make some shots, and overall giving quite a spectacular tryout.

"He- _has_ -to." Wood panted fifteen minutes later, " _He has to_. We _need_ him on the team. He's brilliant."

"Yes." Minerva said faintly, thinking of James Potter and Sirius Black, Chaser and Beater respectively, "Yes. Potter. This is a rather abrupt decision, but I suppose you are on the team."

Everyone broke into cheers and applause, and James beamed, "Thanks, Professor!"

The young boy gave a surprised McGonagall a hug around the waist, before dashing off with his friends to alert the rest of the castle.

And even if his name was James Sirius Potter, Minerva had to admit that he had a lot of Lily and Harry in him, as well.

* * *

James Sirius Potter.

It was quite the name.

"You're late." Minerva said, as James Potter stumbled into her office for his evening detention.

"Er- yeah, sorry, I-"

"Potter. As a fourth year student, you must know better than to resort to Muggle dueling." she cut in, "May I ask _why_ you punched Mr. Zabini?"

James lowered his eyes, "Um...he...was hitting on Rosie?"

Minerva's eyes narrowed at the typical teenage slang, "That is no excuse to punch him!"

"Yes, it is!" James snapped back, and the professor knew at once that he was hiding something.

She sighed, "Why did your parents name you James Sirius Potter? Did they want you to attract trouble everywhere you go?"

"No." James answered, clearly not understanding that she had been talking to herself, "Dad says Grandad James was one of the bravest people ever, and he died protecting his family. And Sirius was blamed for their death and imprisoned for something he didn't do, but he stayed strong and escaped and stuff just so he could keep Dad safe." the boy lapsed into thoughtful silence before continuing, "Mum asked why my name couldn't be James Albus and Al's could be Sirius Severus or something like that, but Dad says he wouldn't do that to Sirius, because he hated Snape. Plus, Dad says Grandad and Sirius were like brothers, but they only got 10 years together, and they never deserved to be separated the way they were. So James Sirius Potter means they'll always be together. Name-wise at least. Dad says the two of them and Grandma Lily and Teddy's Dad are reunited and happy in the afterlife. So there's that."

Minerva stared at the boy, slightly open-mouthed.

"Potter." she finally said, as gently as she could, 'Why did you hit Mr. Zabini?"

James stared at her for a moment, before saying in a rush, "He was insulting Scorpius, saying things like he's a good-for-nothing tosser, and his family betrayed Mr. Zabini's Lord or something, and it's not _fair_ that he gets picked on because he's a Malfoy- Sirius was a Black, and he was great- so then Rose stood up for Scor- _and Zabini called her pretty_ \- and _then_ he called Aunt Hermione a mudblood-"

Minerva's eyes widened, but James didn't stop, "So Fred and Al and I started yelling at him, too, and then- _and then_ -" he broke off, almost spitting with rage, "He insulted Fred and Lily."

"I understand that your cousin and sister are important to you, Mr. Potter, but-"

"No!" James gestured wildly, "He insulted _Uncle Fred_. And _Uncle George_. _And_ Grandma Lily and Sirius and Grandpa James and- and-" he looked positively furious now, " _Teddy's parents."_

Minerva's hand flew to her mouth.

James was still ranting, "Zabini said to me, 'Named after two of the biggest blood traitors in history, how _wonderful_! And your sister, named after that mudblood you call Grandma? Ha! Only you can't call her grandma, because she's dead.' And so Scorpius tried to have a go at him, but Rose held him back, and _then_ the prat- Zabini, not Scor- said, 'And what about _you,_ Baby Potter? You _do_ know Severus killed Albus? You _do_ know your little friend's dad here is the one who disarmed the old fool?' and Albus nearly hit him, too, but Rose got hold of him, and then Zabini said to Fred, 'What about you, Weasley? Daddy half deaf, couldn't even protect an ear, and uncle even worse, killed by a wall.'"

Minerva was speechless, and quite ready to go and hit Zabini with her walking stick herself. But James wasn't done.

"And then he said,' Hey Potter, how's your godbrother? Still changing hair colors like his dead mum? Or still wishing he his dad was alive, so he could see first-hand what a real monster looks like?" James was breathing heavily, "So I punched him. Fred and Al and Scor hexed him, too, but I just punched him."

Minerva was silent for a long time.

When she spoke, she said, "I will speak to Mr. Zabini. You may go."

James looked up, surprised, "But- but what about detention?"

She smiled at him, "You are free to go. And do me a favor, tell Mr. Malfoy to meet me."

"He didn't do anything!" James said immediately, "I swear, I'll take his detention, he didn't-"

"Not for punishment, Potter."

"Oh- oh, yeah. Right. Sure, Professor. Thanks."

He was out of her room the next second.

* * *

James Sirius Potter.

It was quite the name.

Minerva McGonagall and nearly all the other teachers rushed up to the Owlery.

The entire school was already there- Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins- and to Minerva's immense shock, the Potters and Weasleys and Teddy Lupin were there as well.

The students cleared the way as the teachers hurried to the Potters.

Minerva only heard snatches of conversations.

" _James_ -"

"No idea _why_ he called us, but it's bound to be _huge_."

"Lily summoned the Slytherins, with an _accio,_ she's _really_ James's sister-"

"Did you hear _Albus_ helped them out with this?"

"Harry." Minerva said faintly, " _What on earth-"_

"We all got letters from school saying to be hear at this time!" Ginny frowned, "In your handwriting. I thought there was some meeting or special announcement. I got suspicious when I saw the whole school. You're telling me you know nothing about this?"

Minerva turned to the center of attention, quite astonished that the Owlery could hold so many people. It looked as though it had been Internally Extended.

Of course. _That boy._

"Mr. Potter!" she shouted, and James grinned cheerily at her.

Albus was talking to some curious students, while Lily was whispering to her brothers. A large portion of the wall was covered by a bedsheet.

"James Sirius Potter, _what on earth are you doing?_!" Ginny thundered, "You're in _fifth year_! You should know better than this!"

"Mum, hold on!" Al said impatiently, and Ginny was so shocked that _Albus_ was participating in this scheme that she fell silent.

"Why _did_ we all get letters, then?" Teddy asked, "It was just like the normal Hogwarts letters."

"Ask Fred." Lily said innocently, "And Scorpius. And, Rose in fact."

Murmurs spread amongst the students immediately.

"Rose?"

"Rose _Weasley?"_

"And _Malfoy?"_

George was grinning, curious but appreciative. Angelina was simmering.

"Ready?" Albus said.

James nodded and muttered, " _Sonorous."_

"Good afternoon, Hogwarts!" he bellowed, and everyone fell silent. His family was apparently gobsmacked.

"As you know, me, my brother Al and my sister Lily have been preparing this for nearly a week, with help from Fred, Scorpius, Rose and Hugo." he looked around, "You've all seen the memorial plaque room, right? And the tribute to the house-elves- especially Dobby- in the Kitchens?"

Minerva frowned in confusion. She ignored the fact that James had been to the Kitchens.

"Many years ago, there was an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort. He and an army called the Death Eaters were trying to rid the world of all but pure-bloods. He was killing everybody, taking over everywhere. We've all read and learnt about it in History. This chaos was split into two huge wars- the First Wizarding War, and The Second Wizarding War, which happened on May 2nd, here in Hogwarts. In the Great Hall. So there were people who risked their lives for my dad, for their families, for hope of a better life. Some of them survived the battle. Some of them didn't. _Many_ didn't."

"It was the darkest times the wizards have ever known- and muggles too, in fact. The time during these two wars." Al continued, "In the first one, Voldemort got defeated by my dad- and Dad was only a baby. But my grandparent- James and Lily- died in the fight, and Sirius Black was imprisoned for a murder he didn't commit. The McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts and so many more families died."

"Fourteen years later, Voldemort came back." Lily said, "He recruited all the Death Eaters. Dad was there. Dad dueled him, and escaped, but another person wasn't as lucky. Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff. He was the first casualty of the Second War. Loads died after that. Sirius, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore, Severus Snape. Fred Weasley, Remus and Tonks, Colin Creevey."

"Dirk Cresswell, Ted Tonks, Dobby the House Elf, and so many more." Albus took over again, "But they've all got monuments and plaques and statues."

"So there is someone who's stuck by my dad from beginning to end, who died in a battle, protecting my dad, and who was a good, loyal friend." James said, "We've decided to put up a plaque in memory of her."

Minerva suddenly realized why they were in the Owlery. She turned to the Potters and Weasleys, who were frozen in shock.

"So, yeah." James cleared his throat, "Dad's told us heaps about her, and we've got pictures at home, but Hogwarts need a memorial thing, too. She lived here. I'm pretty sure that if you've read _Harry Potter: A Life_ , you'll know who I'm talking about. So, Al, if you will."

Al waved his wand. The bedsheet fell, and on the wall was a pure white marble plaque, a huge one, with a picture of Hedwig the Owl.

Minerva squinted to read it.

 _In loving memory of:_

 _Hedwig, the owl of Harry Potter._

 _Bought by Rubeus Hagrid for Harry Potter in 1991._

 _Died in 1997, in The Battle of the Seven Potters, protecting Harry Potter._

 _A good friend, a responsible post owl and a loyal companion._

 _If you ever need to understand loyalty, love and determination, remember Hedwig._

 _An owl who cared about her owner more than many others did._

 _An owl who would not stop until she completed her task, who braved so much to reach her destination._

 _An owl who could love, at a time when many humans could not._

 _An owl who stuck with Harry until the very end._

 _Hedwig Potter (-1991- 1997)_

Minerva felt sudden tears in his eyes. And she could see Harry was already crying. So was Hermione, and Fleur and half the students.

Harry walked up to the plaque, observing the picture, running his hand over the engravings, before turning and embracing his children, and then Rose, Fred and Hugo. To Scorpius's enormous surprise, Harry hugged him, too. Minerva could see the young boy's face light up with a smile.

Soon, all the Potters and Weasley's and Teddy were hugging one and other, crying, examining the plaque.

The students and teachers waited graciously for their turn to see the memorial.

"So...I get that this is _kind_ of defacing school property." James said sheepishly.

Minerva shook her head, "You will not receive detention, Mr. Potter. Fifty points to Gryffindor."

James grinned, "So, yeah, Dad, I hope you like it. The main reason I chose to unveil it today was something Uncle George said the day before yesterday."

Minerva frowned. George and Angelina had come to Hogwarts two days ago because Fred had blown up a toilet. Angelina had shouted. George had silently congratulated his son.

"He said." James continued, "In two day, it will be my ear's twenty-third death anniversary. The day the Battle of the Seven Potters happened. So I think we need to have two minutes of silence."

"Not for Uncle George's ear." Al added hurriedly, "For Hedwig and Mad-Eye Moody."

They fell silent. They all fell silent, not a single person in the entire school made a sound.

After two minutes, James broke it, "Thanks. And thanks for coming. Before we go, I have two things to say. The first, Hugo, if you will."

Hugo screwed up his nose, concentrating furiously, before letting out a hoot that sounded uncannily like an owl.

 _Of course_ , Minerva thought thickly. _These children._

Ron beamed at his son proudly.

"The second." James nodded at all his cousins. They took deep breaths, and all shouted together, "CONSTANT VILIGANCE!"

"Thank you for your cooperation and time." Scorpius said serenely, "You can go now, in lines according to houses so no one gets trampled."

The students dispersed. Minerva was in awe over the control this family had over the school. The students were actually listening to them, more attentively than they listened to half the teachers.

"Oh, _James, Al, Lily_." Ginny whispered, hugging her children again.

Yes, Minerva thought, James might be like his namesakes, but he did have a piece of his father as well.

* * *

James Sirius Potter.

It was quite the name.

James and Fred had insisted that Minerva read out their middle names when giving out their diplomas.

She had agreed.

She felt old, realizing that she had been there when the first James Potter had graduated, she had watched Harry pass out of school, and now James Sirius was leaving.

It would be empty without him and Fred.

Lily _did_ make quite some ruckus, but in the cheeky, bold way that her grandmother had, not in the explosive sense.

And Albus was rather like Harry. Accidentally troublesome.

Minerva didn't want to imagine a Hogwarts without any of the Potter/Weasley/Longbottom/Scamander/Lupins.

But she knew that by the time Lily and Hugo graduated, it would only be a few yeas before Teddy's child arrived. And then the whole thing would start all over again.

"Can't believe yer graduatin', remember yeh as a kid causin' trouble." Hagrid said, sniffling into his hanky.

"Ah, don't cry over me, mate." James grinned. He was wearing graduation robes, like all the seventh years, "You've still got ages before Lily leaves."

Hagrid gulped, "Remember yer dad at Hogwarts, and yer granddad. And all yer family, great people, all of yeh..."

"Don't be stupid, Hagrid." Fred said loyally, 'You're part of our family as much as I am, you just live farther away."

James nodded in agreement, and Hagrid dissolved in tears once more.

Minerva looked up and noticed that all the families had arrived, and all the students were seated.

She cleared her throat, "Welcome to the graduation of the batch of 2021-2022." she said into her wand, "All our students have worked hard- and caused trouble," she looked at James and Fred meaningfully as a ripple of laughter passed through the crowd, "-for the past seven years. Now they leave Hogwarts to forge their own path in life, and we wish them luck, and trust that they use all they have learnt in Hogwarts out in the real world. And I don't mean only the lessons learnt in the classroom."

She continued, calling out all the houses, naming all the teachers, letting the students and families cheer and whistle.

"Before we start the diploma-giving." Minerva said, "I would like to call on our Head Boy and Head Girl to give a small speech."

James Potter and Alice Longbottom rose together. Minerva noted with satisfaction that he had been holding her hand.

They _sonoroused_ their wands before beginning.

"So." James said, "I'm James Sirius Potter. Apparently, I've been the Head Boy for the past year."

Everyone laughed.

"I'm Alice Longbottom, Head Girl." Alice said, "Been doing most of the work."

More laughs.

"So." James said, "When I got the letter and badge last summer, I was quite shocked. In fact, I sent the badge back to Hogwarts telling Professor McGonagall that she sent me someone else's letter."

"I wondered how she could have made this idiot Head Boy." Alice said conversationally, "He doesn't even know that you can't make that kind of mistake. It's magic."

"As I was saying." James grinned, "No one was more disappointed in me than my best friend, cousin, and partner-in-crime, Fred George Weasley. Yet, being the wonderful- and _annoying_ \- person that he is, he helped me throughout the entire year, keeping me grounded, out of trouble, reminding me of my responsibilities, and I feel like he has as much a right to be up here as I do. But Professor McGonagall was worried we'd blow up the podium, so she said no."

The audience were screaming with laughter by now, and James's family looked extremely proud.

"We've tried our best this year." Alice continued, "Making sure all the events went smoothly, making sure everyone was happy and comfortable. I was also making sure James didn't make midnight kitchen trips saying he was on rounds."

Minerva laughed, too, with everyone else.

"We hope we've done a good job. I feel like we have. I feel like the year went smoothly. Not in a boring way, but in the way that makes Hogwarts the place that it is." Alice said, "It's our home. James and I worked hard on inter-house unity this year, and I'm glad to say it's gone well."

"Leaving Hogwarts is sad." James took over, "We've had some of the best moments here, learnt brilliant new things- more about ourselves than about magic, and that's saying something. Because the real magic is in understanding. We've learnt _excellent_ curses and jinxes and hexes, yes. But we've learnt to believe in ourselves, too. We've learnt not to judge a book by its cover- cliché, but how else would I consider Scorpius Malfoy my little brother?- we've learnt to fight for what we believe in, and to do what's right, not what's easy."

"After today, we are thrust into the real world." Alice spoke to her fellow seventh years, "We learn even more now, but we don't forget what we have learnt at Hogwarts. Memories are another thing we can carry away. We need to say a huge thanks to our families, for their love and support, our friends and school-mates for their loyalty, the house-elves, ghosts and even Peeves for making Hogwarts the place that it is, fun and exciting. But most of all, to our teacher, every single one of them, for sacrificing their time and taking the effort to make sure we understand things. To make sure we don't memorize facts, but truly gain knowledge. To care about us as a parent would care about their child. There are thousands of students here, but our teachers care about all of us as individuals."

"We don't dwell on the past." James said, and all families nodded in agreement, "We don't dwell on the past- we recall happy memories. We don't waste time imagining our future- we work hard now, and get ready to take on whatever is coming. Because, as both my father and Hagrid have said- what comes will come, and we're going to have to face it when it does. We don't struggle to earn a bigger salary than the next person, or get higher marks than our friends right now, in the present- we _live_ it. We _enjoy_ it, and make _the most of every moment_. _So many_ people died in War, people who deserved full and happy lives. Let's live for all of them. Let's live in a way that assures that we have no regrets."

"Love, loyalty and friendship. Hard work, wisdom, bravery and imagination. These are the most important things in life." Alice said, "We laugh often, we work hard, we love much, and we live life to it's fullest. As James said, we do what's right. Not what's easy. We make the right choices. We need to thank everyone who has guided us to where we are today, while letting us grow as people. Good luck to all my friends, all today's graduates who step into a new future. Let's do this. Together." she looked at James, a smile lighting her face.

James nodded in agreement, smiling back, "All of us. Together."

And with that, James and Alice stepped off the podium. Minerva had never imagined that they would give such a sincere, eloquent speech.

The audience went quite mad. They didn't stop clapping for the next five minutes, and the cheers only increased when James dropped a light kiss to Alice's lips, whispering a quiet _I love you._

When the time came to give away the diplomas, Minerva was blowing her nose into her handkerchief.

She thought about all the trouble this boy had caused, all the marks he had scored, all the friends he had gained.

"James Sirius Potter." she called, and he beamed at her as he accepted his diploma, the crowd screaming his name.

To her intense surprise, James gave her a hug, then shouted, "See ya, Minnie!", hopping off the stage.

When all the graduates had received their diplomas, and Minerva gave the nod of approval, they threw their caps into the air, screaming, crying, hugging.

Then the families and students thundered to the group, and Minerva could barely spot the Potters and Weasleys. James and Fred were the center of attraction at Hogwarts for the last time as students. She choked up a bit, remember James Potter and Sirius Black in the same position, throwing their heads back laughing, their arms slung around Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans and Remus Lupin.

She could still hear their laughter now, echoing in her ears, and she knew they were watching, because how could they not be?

 _They never truly leave us._

She looked into the crowd, spotting James Sirius's messy dark head, his warm brown eyes as he hugged a crying Lily, and was nearly squashed by a crying Hagrid.

He was just like his namesakes, yet he had proved time and again that he was his own person.

 _Yes, he really was_. Minerva thought, making her way into the throng to congratulate the now former Head Boy.

James Sirius Potter.

It was quite the name.


	3. Worth Dying For

**Hey everyone!**

 **So, here's my third story. I was so happy when I saw how many reads I had, you guys are the best!**

 **Drop me a review with ideas, or just let me know what you think. Add #DyingFor in your review, please :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Estelle**

* * *

"Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off." James shouted.

He knew he was going to die.

It was so painfully obvious, because he didn't have a wand, _why did he just throw his wand aside_?

Now all he could do was buy his wife and son a bit of time, and hope, _pray_ that they make it out alive.

Voldemort raised his wand, a triumphant sneer on his face. He knew that it would be an easy job to get James out of the way.

It would have been harder _if he had had his wand_ , but it was lying on the couch, and James cursed his carelessness.

And yet, as Voldemort shouted his curse, as the jet of light hit James's chest, he didn't let himself feel regret. He didn't feel fear for himself.

Instead, he though of Lily, the way her green eyes lit up when she smiled, of her beautiful red hair flying in the wind.

He though of Harry, his happy giggles, and the way he ran to James on his tiny little legs, the way he zoomed around the house on his toy broomstick.

He thought of Sirius, his mischevious grin, and twinkling gray eyes and his laugh that sounded like a bark.

He though of Remus, the way he would tut in mock disapproval and smile affectionately as he checked his friends' homework.

He thought of Hogwarts and Quidditch and his parents and his friends and everything that had made his life worth living.

And so he didn't feel regret, and he had a reason for it, a reason he wanted to shout to Voldemort, shout to the world, but just as quickly as it crossed his mind, his heart stopped, and James Potter hit the floor.

* * *

Lily Potter was crying as she barricaded the room closed and placed her son gently in the crib.

"Harry, oh Harry, my sweet angel, my _precious_ baby boy." she whispered, "You are so loved, Harry, _so loved_. Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Stay safe, Harry. Be strong."

She was sobbing as she heard the footsteps, because if Voldemort was coming up- coming up to kill _her baby boy_ \- that meant James was dead, _her husband was gone_ , and the tears flowed faster.

There was so much that Lily had wanted to do. She wanted to make up with Petunia, and meet her little nephew, Dudley.

She wanted to grow up, grow old with James, because _she was only 21_ , there was so much more left in the world.

She wanted to watch her son grow up and go to Hogwarts, wave him off at the Platform, alongside James and Sirius and Remus.

She cried, because she knew Peter had betrayed them. He hadn't been tortured or Imperiused. Sirius had charmed three pendants- one for himself, one for James and one for Peter. He put them on chains, and the men wore them around their necks. If a curse was to hit Peter, the coin would grow warm, and the others would feel it and come to his aid.

Peter wasn't killed, either. Because even if he was, their house would be safe, the Secret-Keeper-ship would be passed back to Sirius, since he knew the address.

 _Peter had betrayed them._

Lily's mind spun as she heard the footsteps grow louder, because _Sirius_ \- they would blame Sirius for this, no one knew they had switched Secret Keepers, Sirius would be arrested for this. Her brother couldn't spend his life in Azkaban. He was _Sirius_. He needed to live his life, he needed to take care of Harry.

And Remus would never know Sirius was innocent, never know the real story.

Ad Lily had no wand, she was going to die, she knew it, and would Harry live? _Would her son be okay_?

She looked into his beautiful green eyes, into his adorable face- _so_ like James's- and kissed his forehead, "We love you, Harry, We love you _so much_."

And by 'we', Lily meant herself, James, Remus, Sirius-

The door burst open and Lily screamed.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she begged, "Take me, kill me instead! Have mercy, please, not Harry!"

He laughed, told her to stand aside, but she would _never._ This was _her son_ , she would protect him if it was the last thing she did.

She would not let her baby Harry die.

And she thought of him, of Harry, only of Harry.

And a thought flashed through her mind briefly. She wanted to shout it at Voldemort, but he was cruel, he was evil, he would never learn, nor would he ever understand.

She wanted to tell Harry, to make sure he understood, at least. Make sure he grew up as the sweet, strong, brave boy she _so_ wanted him to be.

But she couldn't say anything, because the killing curse had hit her chest.

She had enjoyed her life. She loved being a witch, being a daughter, a wife, and a sister. She loved being a friend and being a mother and just being Lily.

She fell to the floor, and it was all over.

* * *

Sirius Black laughed as his cousin shot jets of light at him.

He was not scared of death. Yet, he did not want to die.

Harry needed him, Remus needed him, Andromeda needed him, and he was just getting to know Tonks...

If he lived, his name would be cleared eventually, whether in weeks, months or years, he didn't know. He would be able to help Harry and Remus, and be there for those people whom he loved so much.

And if he died, he could see James again, and Lily, with her bright green eyes and red hair. He might see Regulus, too. Who knew?

He was not afraid of death.

But he didn't want to go so soon. He didn't want his life to have been so empty. He had fun at school, participated in a war, and spent 12 years in a prison cell, before living as a dog for a year and being imprisoned in his hated childhood home for another.

His boggart had been him, sitting in a cage, trapped and alone.

His biggest fear had ended up as his reality.

Bellatrix's mad cackle reached his ears, and as the spell hit him in the chest, he was surprised.

He never saw it coming.

He had survived so much, escaped when it had seemed impossible, but _now_ he was dying?

And as he toppled through the veil, he caught sight of the two people who meant the most to him- _Harry and Remus._

He heard his godson's horrified cries, saw his best friend's broken expression, and wanted to scream back, wanted to tell them that it wasn't Harry's fault that he was dying, it was okay, because-

But before he could put the rest of his thoughts into words and shout them out, he was floating far away from the Ministry, far away from life, to join the others who had perished, _and he would see James and Lily..._

He was gone.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore knew it was coming.

He knew it far before he was thrown off the top of the tower from the force of Snape's spell.

He was glad he had had the year to settle all his affairs.

Glad he had been able to talk to Harry, glad that there was still three people in the secret.

He trusted Harry, Ron and Hermione. He knew they would finish what he had started, even though they had absolutely no clues, no information.

He knew they would do it, because he knew _them_ , and he feels _so, so_ guilty about leading them on, having to watch them struggle for their lives as they try to complete the task he had left for them.

But he knew they would do it, so when Snape had him cornered, when he realized that he had only moments left, he felt at peace.

He felt calm.

Finally, he would fall, die away from his life of sin which he had tried _so hard_ to wash out. And at the same time, he wanted to stay alive, to watch over Harry, to keep him safe.

Dumbledore thinks of the war, thinks of all the people who need protection. He thinks of all the time he's had in his life, time to say and do things which he still hadn't done.

He thought maybe, if he had _one more year_ , just one, it would have been better. But he knew this was coming and he knew it was impossible to prevent it.

He caught sight of Harry's terrified face as Snape raised his wand, and he wanted to reach out, to assure the strong, brave boy that it was okay, to tell him the thought that had crossed his mind so frequently. But before he could, Severus had fired, and Albus Dumbledore fell to his death.

* * *

Hedwig didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave Harry, her master, her companion, her friend. She didn't want to go, because he'd be alone, all alone.

She had watched him suffer for years. She knew that he was going to put his life in danger.

 _She couldn't leave him all alone._

She gave a loud, angry hoot as a wizard fired at Harry, and tried to escape her cage.

She didn't expect the light to hit her.

She didn't expect it to hurt.

But it did, it hurt very badly. She caught sight of two people before she fell.

One was Hagrid, who had picked her up from Eeylope's Owl Emporium seven years ago.

"I'm buyin' a presen' fer my new friend. Nice kid, really nice. Yeh'll like him, and he'll really like you, I can feel it. Reckon he'll wan' some company." Hagrid had said, and Hedwig had hooted with dignity and delight at being taken away from the rather unclean place.

The last person she saw before she fell was Harry.

Her sweet, strong friend who had suffered so much.

She knew how much Sirius's death had hurt him. She had wondered why he had stopped sending her to him for letters- she'd always liked the man, despite his ragged appearance, because of how much he cared about Harry, and how gently he would speak to her- and Harry had said in a hollow voice, "He's dead."

Harry and Hedwig had always understood each other.

But as she felt the light hit her, she heard Harry screaming her name, and she knew that though she was dying, she was dying in a _battle_ , like many great warriors, and she was dying _loved_. That was most important. Harry loved her, and she knew it, even as she died.

There was a war going on, and her closest companion was the center of it.

She had died trying to protect him.

Just seconds before she hit the floor of the cage, she wanted to tell Harry that it was okay that she was dying, she wanted to tell him why she thought it was okay. She had a good reason for it. She would say it all in a hoot, and he would understand, like always.

But she couldn't, because everything happened faster than she had expected, and before she could figure out if Harry was even _alright_ , everything went black.

* * *

Mad- Eye Moody always knew he would die in a war. He'd known it since he was a little boy.

And he was proud that it was _this_ particular battle that cost him his life.

He was proud that he was not dying while chasing Death Eaters around, but while protecting someone.

Someone that he honestly did care about, even if he didn't show it often.

Potter could do it. Potter could end it. One day, he would. Moody had complete faith in him, faith in Dumbledore's orders, faith in Granger and Weasley.

Mad-Eye was proud that he was killed by Voldemort, not some coward in a mask. His life's ambition was to have a go at Voldemort for all the pain he had caused to the world, and he didn't care if he died trying.

He knew people would grieve. He knew Potter would blame himself.

But it didn't matter, not in that moment. He wanted to tell Voldemort and the other Death Eaters that they were all useless, two-faced cowards, because _how brave is a person whose worst fear is death?_

The real bravery and power was in accepting that death was coming.

He wanted to shout it at their faces, the piece of wisdom that had crossed his mind, but then Mundungus had disapparated, and Voldemort's curse hit Moody's face, and he was falling, spinning to the ground.

* * *

Ted Tonks expected to die, but not as fast as it had actually happened.

He was on the run with a man named Dirk, a goblin and a young boy named Dean Thomas, who was a friend of Harry's.

"I reckon he's safe." Dean was saying, mere moments before they were attacked, "I can feel it. This is _Harr_ y. He knows what he's doing, I've known him for years. And he's got Ron and Hermione. They'll do it, they'll be okay."

"He's a brave boy." Dirk said quietly, "They're all brave. So young.."

"Too young." Ted agreed, thinking of Dora, his little girl, wherever she was.

He knew Remus would take care of her, and later, he would have a grandchild.

He hoped Andromeda was alright. He hoped Dora and Remus were alright. He prayed for Harry, Hermione and all the Weasleys.

"Shh!" Gornuk, the goblin, hissed, "Someone's coming!"

And then they were everywhere, firing curses and screaming. Death Eaters, Snatchers, everywhere he looked-

He turned to Dean, who was fighting fiercely.

"If they take you, let them!" Ted ordered, as he shot a stunning spell at a Death Eater, "They won't kill you if they think you know about Harry. You'll be able to hold up, you might escape."

Dean nodded, still fighting, but managing to say, "We'll be okay. Thanks for everything."

Ted nodded, too, shooting more curses. Gornuk had already escaped.

There was a thud next to them, and Dean and Ted both whirled around. Dirk Cresswell was lying on the floor, eyes wide and surprised. Dean and Ted let out shouts, and suddenly, a Death Eater had Dean in captivity, " _He knows Potter_ , take him back to the Manor, keep him locked with Lovegood and Ollivander!"

Dean was struggling, his wand on the floor, but as the name 'Lovegood' was mentioned, he calmed down, catching Ted's eye.

"Disapparate!" he mouthed, but Ted shook his head. Dean was just as young as Harry, he wasn't going to leave him alone.

He didn't see the curse coming at his chest, but he heard Dean's agonized scream. It was too late when he realized what was happening.

As he died, he thought of the War, the whole big mess. He thought of Harry. He thought of Andromeda and Dora and Remus and his unborn grandbaby.

He wanted to give one last piece of advice to Dean, who had been such a source of comfort to him, who needed to stay strong now, and be brave and never, _never_ lose hope. He opened his mouth and tried to force out the words, but he couldn't. It was too late, so he filled his mind with Dora and Andromeda again as he dropped dead, next to Dirk.

* * *

Dobby only felt the pain in his chest after he had landed in Shell Cottage.

It was a beautiful place, _so_ beautiful, and Dobby thanked his lucky stars that he was dying here instead of Malfoy Manor.

And he saw Harry Potter- brave, kind, generous Harry Potter- look at him in horror, look at the blade protruding from his chest.

Dobby stumbled into his arms, and he felt no regret.

"Dobby, no, don't die, don't die..." Harry chanted, and even through his pain, Dobby felt touched that Harry Potter cared so much for him.

Dobby felt nothing but happiness.

He died free.

he died in a beautiful place.

He died trying to stop the evil side.

He died for the cause of War.

He died in the company of such amazing people, his close friends.

He died protecting them.

He died saving Harry Potter, the one who had freed him.

 _He died saving Harry._

And Harry Potter would blame himself, but it wasn't his fault, and Dobby wished he could tell him.

He tried to tell Harry, he tried to form the sentence, get the words out.

"Harry...Potter..."

But it was too much, too painful. He needed to breath, but he couldn't.

The last thing he heard was Harry's desperate cry, mingled with the calm crash of the waves, the last thing he saw was emerald green eyes framed by beautiful scenery.

The blue sky blurred. It turned black.

His limp arm dropped.

It was all to quick.

* * *

Fred Weasley did not die immediately.

The rubble crashed on top of him, and for a brief moment, he thought he could rise again. But then the rest of the wall fell, and it he knew it was hopeless.

 _He was only 20_ , there was so much he needed to do, so much he wanted to see, so much left in the world for him, worth living for.

He was glad that he and Percy made up before he died.

But George.

 _George._

 _Why had they separated_? He _needed_ George, he couldn't leave him.

The stone crushed Fred painfully, his breathing was getting harder, heavier. He knew the end was coming.

He was terrified.

He didn't want to die, he had never really lived! He wanted to make WWW the best shop in the world, maybe get married and have kids, and send them off to Hogwarts, with George's little family standing next to his own.

He wanted to drag his kids to the Burrow for Christmas Dinner with the whole family, which included Hermione and Harry.

He wanted to watch his parents spoil his kids.

He wanted nieces and nephews and a long, happy future with the people he loved.

He wanted to watch Harry defeat Voldemort.

And suddenly, Fred wasn't terrified anymore. He could hear Harry swearing, Ron and Percy shouting, Hermione screaming, and he knew they were okay.

He prayed for the rest of his friends and family.

He had full, complete faith in Harry, _one hundred percent_. Harry, his little brother in all but blood. He knew what he was doing, Fred was sure of it. He _would_ defeat Voldemort.

Fred thought of the War, of all those who had died, who stood waiting in heaven, maybe, to greet him.

No, he wasn't scared at all. He was dying, but he knew Harry would win _, he could do this_. Fred was dying for a better world, he was dying for all the people he loved.

He wanted to tell Harry that it wasn't his fault, wanted to tell him not to blame himself, but he couldn't hold on any longer.

His only regret is not seeing George, not sharing more meaningful parting words.

But he's not scared of death anymore. He stormed into Hogwarts knowing he might die, he left a will at home.

He was still laughing at Percy's almost-complete joke, and as his vision blurred, he wanted to tell his family that it was okay.

But he couldn't, he would never be able to.

His heart stopped beating.

* * *

Colin Creevey fired a spell at a Death Eater, and he fell.

Colin beamed. He was taking part in a War like a real wizard, like a real _warrior._

He knew he might die, but at least it was for a good cause.

It was for Dennis.

His brother was safe at home, and he was so, _so_ grateful.

He shot another jinx into the oncoming crowd, one that Harry had taught him in the D.A.

He was fighting for Harry.

He would always fight for Harry, he was his idol.

Just as the young boy straightened up, panting heavily, he heard an evil, delighted cackle.

Colin never saw the curse- it hit his back.

He doubled over in pain, a poisonous sensation spreading through him, and he was shocked, because he never _really_ thought he would be hit.

It was all over, it _had_ to be over, it was too much pain.

He thought of the war, of all the bad things Voldemort was doing.

But Harry was awesome. _He was going to win_ , Colin knew it.

And that's what mattered. That's what Colin was fighting for. That's why he snuck back into the Castle.

 _He was fighting for what was right._

He hoped Harry knew that none of this was his fault, and as Colin breathed his last gulp of air, he wanted to tell Harry, tell anyone-

But it was too late, and Oliver Wood was rushing to his side, and it really did end this time.

* * *

Severus Snape felt the blood.

It was pain beyond anything he had ever known, anything he had ever imagined. Voldemort walked out, taking the snake with him.

Snape had failed, he had failed Dumbledore, he had failed Lily, he hadn't told the Potter boy the truth. Potter would never know, and now Voldemort would win.

But then he was there, all three of them were there, and Snape forced it all out, every painful memory.

Granger conjured a flask, and Potter caught the memories, and Weasley tried in vain to stop the blood.

Snape never really hated Harry Potter.

He hated the living proof that Lily loved James, hated the proof that Lily was dead.

But this boy was the only one who could stop the war, the only one who could end it once and for all.

He remembered Harry as a shy, nervous 11-year-old, and now saw a battle-hardened man, who had grown up _far_ too fast.

Snape was no longer scared of death. He would see Lily. He would see Dumbledore.

Potter would know the truth. It was okay.

"Look...at...me..." his eyes met Potter's green ones.

So, _so_ like Lily's, and he pretended they really were.

Now Potter would realize he had to walk to his own death, and Snape wanted to tell him, wanted to let him know-

But he had lost too much blood, he was too weak, and he could never tell Potter what he had wanted to.

He stared at the green eyes, before his arm thudded to the floor.

He moved no more.

* * *

Remus Lupin stretched out his hand to catch Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin's.

"Who'll look after Teddy?" he panted.

"Mum." she answered readily. She would have said Harry, too, but his life was uncertain.

 _Their_ lives were uncertain.

"Harry can do this." Remus said, hexing a Death Eater.

"I know. Voldemort will _never_ win." she squeezed his hand.

And they fought, villain after villain.

Remus was not afraid of death, and he knew that his wife wasn't either.

They would see James, Sirius, Ted, Lily, so many others...

But he needed to survive, they had to, _Teddy,_ his _son_...

Dora knocked the last Death Eater in the room unconscious.

"Well done." he kissed her forehead, and she beamed, breathing heavily.

She was covered in scratches and bruises and blood, but to him, she had never looked more beautiful.

Two spells hit them at the same time. Remus heard Bellatrix's mad cackle, as he felt everything spin.

He was still holding Dora, he would _neve_ r let go, but Teddy, _Teddy needed them_...

His wife's face showed shock and fear, and it probably mirrored his own.

And as they crumpled to the floor, still clinging each other, Remus thought of Dora and Teddy, and Tonks thought of Remus and Teddy.

Dora thought of her mother, wondered how she would cope, with husband, daughter and son-in-law killed by her own sister. She thought of Teddy, glad that he, unlike Harry, had a loving grandmother. She thought of Harry, and she was _sure_ that he would win.

Remus knew it, too. He knew Harry would end this pain for all of them, he knew Harry would help Teddy understand why he had no parents.

And in the brief moments before death really hit, Dora and Remus thought of each other and of their son.

They wanted Harry to know it wasn't his fault, wanted Harry to know-

But they couldn't think after that, because it was finished, no more pain, no more worry.

They were going to meet James and Ted and Sirius and Lily at the gates of heaven, wherever it was.

They knew it.

* * *

Harry walked into the Forbidden Forest. It was dark, and soon he would die, and it would all be over. Voldemort would be defeated.

He was scared, but he continued walking.

He thought of everyone who had died for him. His parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Dumbledore, Made-Eye, Dobby and Hedwig. Fred and Colin and Ted Tonks and Snape. And so many more.

He thought of why they had died.

 _For him_. For _everyone_. For the good of the world. For hope of a better life.

He thought of Ginny, of Ron and Hermione. Hagrid and the Weasleys and McGonagall.

He thought of people dying, and of people being born. He thought of the possibility of ten-year-old witches and wizards attending a safe Hogwarts next year.

He thought of Teddy Lupin and the gift of life. So many children had their _whole lives_ before them. So many innocent people might have the opportunity to move freely, to be safe.

He thought of everyone fighting inside the castle. Luna and Seamus and Dean and Neville. Slughorn and Trelawney and the Patils and Ernie.

They fought for a better world.

They _knew_ they could die at any moment, and yet they fought, and suddenly, Harry knew why.

And if he could have spoken to all those who had died, they would tell him the same thing he was feeling now.

Harry finally understood.

 _There are some things worth dying for._


	4. Until The Very End

**Hello everyone!**

 **I've gotten over a hundred reads, and I hope this is the first step to a really successful story, but more than that, I hope you all like it.**

 **This one-shot is a Harry/Ron friendship story, because no one really emphasizes on the bond these two share.**

 **It would really help if you guys could leave reviews for me, telling me what you think. If you do, please add #TheEnd.**

 **Thank you, hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Estelle**

* * *

 **The Golden Trio Era**

* * *

Harry stared at the fireplace of the Gryffindor Common Room without really seeing it. It crackled softly, and Crookshanks let out a comfortable purr.

Hermione was staring at the fire, too. Ron, on the other hand, was gazing almost fondly at the large ginger cat.

The room was deserted. It was late night, and it was just the three of them- four, if they counted Crookshanks. That was how Harry liked it best. In the light of recent events- Sirius's death, and the battle at the Ministry- he found that his two best friends were his only source of comfort. He certainly didn't mind spending time with Ginny, Neville and Luna. After all, they had been there, they had risked their lives to help him. And Luna did have a certain something about her that Harry felt he could relate to. She, too, saw thestrals. She, too, could hear voices behind the veil.

And yet, at the end of the day, it would always be Ron and Hermione.

Hermione let out a small sigh, "This is a terrible ending to our fifth year."

Neither of the boys responded. They didn't have to. They knew Hermione meant more than just Sirius's death. She meant everything that was coming their way, hurtling at them with full speed. Things that were impossible to stop from happening. Things that they didn't know if they had the strength to face.

Hermione sighed again and leaned down to gather Crookshanks, "I'm going to bed. Good night."

Harry and Ron muttered "Good night" in reply, listening to Hermione's footsteps grow fainter and fainter, until they couldn't be heard at all. Until it really was just the two of them sitting in companionable silence, watching the fire.

"D'you reckon there really is going to be a war?" Ron finally asked, his voice soft and more serious than Harry had ever heard it.

Harry shrugged, "Dunno. I asked- I asked Sirius a while back, and he said...it was like this before, during the first war. It felt the same back then."

Ron didn't reply to this, instead choosing to breathe out deeply.

"I saw Hagrid." Harry said, "When you lot were in the Hospital Wing, y'know, and he said it's coming."

"War?"

"Yeah. Yeah...he said he could feel it, just like last time. Especially now that everyone knows Voldemort really is back. Hagrid said people are going to start disappearing right and left."

"I don't think I'm ready." Ron said, looking at Harry with a defeated expression.

"No one is, mate. Ministry definitely isn't. But...it's going to come, isn't it? Whether we're ready or not?"

"Yeah. Suppose you're right." Ron murmured. He turned to look at Harry properly for the first time, "Prophecy or not, you're still the center of it, mate."

Harry shrugged again. He seemed to be doing a lot of shrugging lately.

"I'm serious." Ron looked anxious, "Harry, he's after you. He's come back, and he's going to try and finish what he started 14 years ago. He'll be killing other people, yeah, it's You-Know-Who. But you're the target here."

Harry had not told anyone about the prophecy, and yet Ron sounded so sure of what he was saying.

"What makes you think I'm the target?" he asked.

"Don't be an idiot, mate, it's obvious, innit?" Ron asked dubiously, "He came after you 14 years ago for a reason, not just because he wanted to kill someone. There were loads of other people- why come after you and your parents?"

"Maybe it was just because he wanted to, I dunno, kill a baby." This sounded pathetic to Harry, even as he said it.

"That's rubbish, mate." Ron said, "You know it as well as I do. Tell me, why do you not have parents?"

"Because Voldemort killed them, that's why-"

Ron winced at the name, "Yeah, but how did he find them?"

"Because- wait, what?"

"How did he find them?"

"Bloody Wormtail betrayed them." Harry mumbled. He had never had such a normal conversation about his parents' deaths, as if Ron was a teacher asking Harry a question in History of Magic. And oddly, he didn't feel irritated or uncomfortable.

"And how did he manage that? _Because Sirius switched Secret-Keepers_." Ron concluded.

"What's _that_ got to do with anything?"

"He was after you, mate." Ron said simply, "Or else why would your family-out of all the others who were in danger, too- be one of the only ones to go into hiding? Remember what we heard a couple of years ago, before we found out Sirius was innocent? _Dumbledore_ offered to be Secret-Keeper. So it was something important, and if You-Know-Who's back, I think he'd want to kill off the reason he was destroyed in the first place, don't you?"

Harry flat-out gaped at Ron. Usually it was Hermione who made all these deduction, and Ron who simply muttered and nodded along, sparing Harry sympathetic grins and humorous comments.

Harry realized that Ron was obviously smarter than he let on, and remembered that he also knew a lot more about the magical world than Harry or Hermione, regardless of all the books Hermione had read.

"So maybe he is after me." Harry finally said.

"Not maybe, definitely. You prat, he lured you into the bloody maze last year, he's been trying to get into your head all this year. Even _Neville_ can get it through his skull that You-Know-Who's after you. _Everyone_ knows it."

"Oh..." Harry thought of all this, "Oh, yeah. Right."

"I have no idea how you're gonna defeat You-Know-Who with a brain as slow as that."

"Look who's talking." Harry retorted, before realizing with a jolt what Ron had just said, "What d'you mean _me_ defeating him? How do you know it's not going to be someone else?"

"Dunno. Gut feeling." Ron said, "You did it once, didn't you? And you were only one."

"Because my mum's protection helped-"

"And you still have that protection, it's blood, right?"

"Voldemort took some of my blood, you git." Harry said lazily.

Ron's eyes widened in confusion, looking more like the Ron who Harry was used to, "But if you've both got the same protection...both of you will stay alive. And if you kill him, he can't die? Because of your mum's sacrifice? Or you both end up dying...this doesn't make sense. How does this make sense?"

Ron was getting dangerously close to the words of the prophecy, so Harry said hastily, "I don't get it, really."

"He came after your family because he wanted to kill you." Ron pointed out.

"I've realized that by now, in case you haven't noticed." Harry said dryly.

Ron snorted, "I really hadn't. But listen, he came after you because of the prophecy, right?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"So it must've said something about you, or how you might be the one to defeat him, so that's why he wanted to finish you off before you got old enough to actually do him in." Ron said, "Even though it didn't work.'

"You didn't come up with that bit by yourself." Harry said in disbelief.

Ron grinned sheepishly, "Nah, that was Hermione."

Whatever Hermione had guessed was mostly correct, but it was the most important and most dangerous part that she and Ron did not know.

"Shame it smashed." Ron said, and Harry bobbed his head, "But it doesn't change the fact that everything's going to change now."

"Everything's already changed." Harry said, "Just that no one's accepted it till now. Now everyone knows he really is back. They're going to increase security, people will disappear and die, and no one will be safe. Least of all us.'

Ron stared back into the fire, "What happened to a peaceful school life, eh? We never get a break."

Harry knew he was right, "Well, now the world's gonna join us in not getting a break. We'll just be more...targeted."

"I'm a bit scared, actually."

"So am I. That's the way it is, I guess. Just got to keep on our toes. Keep on top of things."

"Everything's different now, isn't it?" Ron said, "I mean, seeing Cedric dead was bloody awful, but we didn't know him too well, and me and Hermione weren't there when it happened. Now, though... it's like now one's safe no matter how tough they are. Seeing Sirius die-" he broke off cautiously, as if expecting Harry to shout. But Harry didn't.

"Yeah." was all he said, "I know."

They sat in silence. It was dark, the fire still crackled, and that was the only sound heard. Harry was tired, but he didn't want to sleep. So he sat next to Ron, thinking of everything he and Hermione didn't know, everything Harry was yet to tell them.

After what could have been seconds or minutes or hours, Ron broke the silence.

"We're with you, you know."

Harry looked up at Ron, surprised, "What?"

"Me and Hermione. We're with you, mate, no matter what. We don't care if You-Know-Who bursts into the bloody school to do you in next year, he's going to have to get through the two of us first."

Harry shook his head, "Ron, you don't understand, this is-"

"Dangerous." Ron said, "Yeah, mate, I know. Hermione and I've known being your friend was dangerous ever since first year. You always nearly die. But.." Ron shrugged, "But it doesn't change the fact that the three of us are best mates, does it? You can't really get rid of us. We've been with you since the Stone in first year. After everything, you're mental if you think we're backing out."

Harry was unable to speak, unable to tell Ron how much this meant to him. Ron didn't even know about the prophecy. All he knew was that Harry was in grave danger, and he was still sitting there, pledging that he would be there to help and protect Harry no matter what.

"You're our best friend." Ron said, "We don't care if we nearly die. We've risked our lives before, haven't we? Just like you risked you life to save my little sister?"

Harry's voice came out strangled, "This is different-"

"No." Ron said simply, "It's not really. It's just bigger. We're your family, mate. Hermione would be right upset if she knew you were thinking we'd leave."

Harry's heart felt a bit lighter. Ron wouldn't leave him, and neither would Hermione, no matter how tough the circumstances. And even if they had their arguments, they would always come back together. Tears pricked his eyelids, and if Ron noticed, he had enough tact- for once- not to mention it.

Because everything really was different. Nobody was safe. They couldn't afford to be childish, to act like normal teenagers, carefree and happy. They were all in the center of the war. They were all targets. They would never be young, innocent children again.

"We're with you mate. Until the very end." Ron said, and Harry couldn't contain his gratitude as he thanked the universe for letting him have these two loyal people in his life.

Maybe, with them by his side, the end wouldn't be so near in his future.

And even if it was, they would be there with him, by his side, and they would never leave.

Until the very end.


	5. Take The Risk

**Hey everyone!**

 **I'm back with a next generation story. I've always thought of Rose, Al and Scorpius being the next Golden Trio, and James's gang being the next group of Marauders. But the relationship between James and Scorpius has always intrigued me. Would they be friends? Would they dislike each other?**

 **So I sat down and thought it out, and this is what I came up with. Life is all about taking risks, even in friendship.**

 **Add #Risk to your review if you choose to leave one, please. Thanks. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Estelle**

* * *

 **The Next Generation**

* * *

"Want a hand?" A boy asked, running a hand through his messy black hair. He looked about 13 or 14, and was eyeing the trunk in front of him.

Scorpius Malfoy looked up in surprise, "Yeah. Thanks."

Together, the two of them lifted the trunk into the carriage.

"Funny." the dark-haired boy grunted, as he forced the trunk in between two others, "I'd think your family would bother to help you out."

Scorpius flushed, "My dad did, but I took it back down to take something out, and Dad's talking to someone. Didn't want to bother him."

The older boy shut the carriage door and turned around to face him, sticking out his hand, "James Sirius Potter, Gryffindor third year."

Scorpius mentally groaned. James seemed nice enough, and Scorpius's father never said anything bad about the Potter/Weasleys, but he knew about the bad blood between the families.

"So..." James cocked his head, "Do you have a name?"

"Er, yeah. Scorpius." he replied, hastily shaking James's hand.

James raised his eyebrows, "Malfoy?"

Scorpius nodded, waiting for James to scowl and walk away, or berate him with some harsh words. To his surprise, James did no such thing.

"Hmm." he said, "Well, it's nice to meet you, I suppose. Looking forward to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah!" Scorpius said eagerly, "I'm excited, Dad's told me loads. I don't really want to be a Slytherin, though. The common room sounds eerie. I'd rather be Ravenclaw. Or Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor?" James asked, his eyebrows nearly disappearing behind his fringe of messy dark hair.

"Yeah. I love Dad, but he's told me all the things he did when he was a youngster, and kind of warned me that I might get bullied for it. I thought if I could get into Gryffindor, I could prove that I'm a nice guy."

James looked thoughtful, "You like Quidditch?"

"Who doesn't? I play, but not well enough to get into the team. I'd rather commentate, that sounds fun." Scorpius mused.

James stared at Scorpius for some more time, before grinning, "I've got a little brother and a cousin starting Hogwarts today. Me and my friends are supposed to sit with them, show them the ropes. C'mon, I'll introduce you."

" _What_?" Scorpius gaped, "I mean- I appreciate it and everything, but they're going to hate me! I'm a _Malfoy_ , you lot are Potters and Weasleys, and they are never going to accept me, _ever._ Thanks for the offer, though."

James took his arm and said firmly, "Don't be a prat. I've accepted you, haven't I? I like to think I'm the boss."

Scorpius followed James into the train, saying faintly, "But..."

"Mate, listen, we're all human. And even if we're not, doesn't make us any less. You haven't done anything for us to hate you."

" _My_ dad, and _your_ parents and uncles-"

"You aren't your dad, and we're not our parents. It's a different generation." James said, peering into every compartment to check if his family was there.

"What if I turn out horrible?" Scorpius said weakly.

James laughed. Right at him. Scorpius eyed him dubiously, but all James said was:

"I'm willing to take the risk."

* * *

"Rose, Al, Fred- this is Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius, my brother Albus, and my cousins Fred and Rose." James announced grandly.

The compartment had gone deathly quiet. Fred- tall, with red hair and brown eyes- raised an eyebrow at James, who nodded.

Fred smiled at Scorpius, "Nice to meet you, mate. Fred George Weasley, Gryffindor third year."

Scorpius couldn't help but chuckle, "Do you and James practice that? He said nearly the same thing to me."

Both the boys looked pleased, "No." James said, "But we're quite alike."

" _James_." Albus said under his breath, "Uncle Ron _said_ -"

"I didn't realize that Uncle Ron was in charge of who we made friends with." James said smoothly.

"But Dad-"

"And I definitely didn't know that Dad was in charge of who we talked to."

Albus- who looked scarily like his father- eyed James monotonously.

"Look." James sighed, "Bellatrix Lestrange tortured Uncle Neville's parents and killed Dobby-"

"-and Sirius!" Rose interjected, "Your own _namesake._ And if you didn't realize, Malfoy's grandmum and Bellatrix were sisters."

Scorpius looked down, uncomfortable. James grinned, "Yup. They were sisters with Teddy's grandmum, too, remember?"

In that moment, Scorpius knew that James had won. Albus and Rose looked ashamed, and Fred's smile widened.

"So you and Teddy are second cousins, or something of the sort!" he exclaimed, " _Wicked!"_

"I was saving my best point for last." James looked disappointed, "I was going to say Sirius came from a horrible family, but he and Grandad ended up as best friends, and that could happen to the three of you."

Rose looked impressed, "You're thinking logically. Are you alright, Jamie?"

"Shut up, Rosie."

Scorpius was still standing at the doorway, unsure of whether he should come inside, or just leave.

"Come in." Albus said, as if he had read the boy's mind, "Sorry about that. I'm Al, and this is Rose."

" _Albus Severus_ Potter." James intoned, and Albus scowled.

"Albus was the headmaster that Severus killed, right?" Scorpius asked, confused.

Al looked sheepish, "Yeah, but Dad says there's more to the story, and we're too young to know."

"Also." Rose said sharply, "Albus was the headmaster that your dad disarmed so Severus could do the killing."

Scorpius felt the air rush out of his lungs, because he knew this story, his Dad had sat him down and explained everything, showing him the mark, and also telling him how his Grandma Narcissa had betrayed Voldemort to save Harry.

He turned to leave anyway, because any comfort he had felt evaporated immediately.

"No. Scorpius, come _back_." James tugged him back inside, 'Sit. Rose, what the _hell_? If we looked at it like _that,_ we shouldn't talk to Teddy, because his Grand-Aunt or whatever killed Sirius. And also, Scorpius's grandmother saved my dad. Remember?"

" _What_?" Albus gaped, "How did he-"

"History of Magic, next year." Fred said with a wave of his hand.

"Sorry." Rose said, her face very red, "Sorry...I shouldn't have.."

"It's alright." Scorpius said immediately, "Dad said to expect things like this. He says he's terribly sorry, because he never wanted his actions to affect my childhood, but..."

Rose looked even guiltier at this.

"So..." Fred said, trying to ease the tension, "Which house d'you want to get sorted into?"

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Scorpius said immediately, "I think I'm a bit smart, but Gryffindor sounds nice. I want to prove that I'm not evil, you know?"

"Yeah." Albus smiled at him, "Do you play Quidditch?"

"I love Quidditch, and I can play a bit of Seeker, but I prefer to watch. Or commentate. I was just telling James that it sounded fun."

"Cool! James and Fred are on the team. Chaser and Beater." Albus grinned, "I want to be Seeker. Victoire said that the Gryffindor Seeker's in seventh year, so I can tryout next year."

"If you're in Gryffindor." James said wickedly, "You might be in-"

" _I won't be in Slytherin!"_

"I never _said_ Slytherin. I was _going_ to say Hufflepuff." James said, and Fred snickered.

"Shut it, Jamie."

"Make me, Albus Severus."

 _"Don't call me Albus Severus_!"

"But that's you name, innit?"

"Dad says they were two of the-"

"Shut up, both of you!" Rose said irritably, "You give me a headache. You should be looking through your textbooks, I've learnt them all by heart. I hope it's enough."

"It's more than enough." Fred said, as Al rolled his eyes at Scorpius.

Scorpius grinned, "So...you don't mind me hanging around?"

"Nah. Rose and I need company." Al said, "I'd go mad, just listening to her talk about studying all day."

Rose hit him.

"You're family is going to _hate_ you for introducing me to everyone." Scorpius said to James.

James shrugged, "As I've already said, I'll take the risk."

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you're in Gryffindor! I'm in Gryffindor! We're all in Gryffindor!" Albus crowed, as they made their way to the common room.

Scorpius looked relieved, "Apparently I'm not cut out for Slytherin, but the Hat nearly put me in Hufflepuff."

Rose laughed, "It almost put me in Ravenclaw, but it decided not to at the end."

"James clapped for me." Al noted with satisfaction, "He clapped first."

"He was proud of you, mate." Scorpius said.

As if on cue, James appeared behind them, with Fred and two other boys in tow.

"Hey!" Al said in delight, "I _told_ you I wouldn't be in Slytherin."

"I wouldn't have really cared what house you ended up in." James said, "But well done, the three of you. Scorpius- meet the rest of the gang." he gestured to the two other boys, "Brandon Finnegan and Jacob Thomas. Their dads used to be friends with my dad back in school, and now the four of us are best mates."

"Nice to meet you." Scorpius said.

Jacob and Brandon stared at him, open-mouthed.

"A Malfoy in Gryffindor." Jacob said weakly.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day." Brandon said, "Not bad, kid. Nice to meet you."

Scorpius was quite humbled by their acceptance, and he grinned, "Dad will be thrilled. He said he'd be proud no matter where I ended up. Mum didn't much fancy me in Slytherin, anyway."

Everyone laughed. None of the other Gryffindors seemed bothered by Scorpius either. Maybe because he was hanging out with Potter/Weasleys.

The prefect bumped into them, "Sorry, Potter, Thomas, Malfoy." she said, and then continued on, as if it was no big deal that Scorpius was there.

"I kind of made an announcement that we're friends now." James said sheepishly, "Before we came upstairs. Didn't want you to get picked on."

"That's oddly nice of you." a new voice said.

Scorpius saw an auburn haired, blue-eyed girl force her way towards them. She looked about James's age, but was shorter than him.

She gave Jacob, Brandon and Fred high-fives, before hugging James, "Nice to see your annoying face again."

"You love my face." James said with a grin, hugging her back.

"You wish."

"You wound me." he clutched his heart in mock-sadness, "How was your summer?"

"Uneventful. You hardly wrote. You said you would write." the girl snapped.

"Well, sorry if I'm the only interesting thing in your life."

This made Scorpius laugh, and the girl turned to him with a kind smile, "So you're Scorpius Malfoy? Nice to meet you. Alison Longbottom, but everyone calls me Alice."

"More like no one's _allowed_ to call her Alison." Brandon said sullenly, "Except _James."_

"Shut up." James snapped.

"Nice to meet you, too." Scorpius said, feeling quite overwhelmed.

"How's Franklin doing?" Fred asked, "Alone at home?"

"Yeah, alone with Mum, since Dad's here." Alice snorted, "And you know he hates it when people call him Franklin."

"Yeah, but he's not here, is he? Still a year to go for him."

Alice ignored Fred and turned to James, "I wonder how Ron's reaction will be to this." she gestured at Scorpius, Al and Rose.

Before James could say anything, Scorpius spoke, "Apparently, he's willing to take the risk."

James gave him a pat on the back and an approving nod, while Albus rolled his eyes, and dragged Rose and Scorpius towards the fireplace of the cozy common room.

But he was smiling, and so was Rose, and suddenly, so was Scorpius.

* * *

"Mum's thrilled that I'm in Gryffindor." Rose said, poring over her mother's letter during breakfast.

"Ditto." Al and Scorpius chorused.

"I told her we've made friends with Scor." Albus added, "And I said James introduced us, and Mum and Dad say they're proud we can put family differences aside to see the good in a person."

Scorpius felt happy about this. The Potters seemed like nice people.

"Mum said that, too." Rose said, 'And she said Dad will get used to it because he has to."

"Gotta love Aunt Hermione." James said from across the table, "What about your parents, Scor?"

"They say mostly the same thing. And Dad says that the Weasleys might not be too thrilled about us being friends, but he's glad I've found nice people to spend time with."

"He doesn't sound bad at all." Rose said, surprised.

"He isn't. He just _was_." Scorpius shrugged, "People learn, I suppose."

"No, they don't." James said, his mood darkening.

"James?" Al said, bewildered, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." James said airlily, still looking irritable, "Just that some people will never learn."

"Um...what?" Scorpius asked, puzzled.

"He just had a run-in with a couple of Slytherins." Jacob said in a low voice, sliding into the seat next to Albus, "They blamed his dad for the death and imprisonment of people in their family, and told James that he'd probably die by the time he's 21, like the first James. Or get thrown into prison, like Sirius."

"And he lost his temper." Brandon continued, plopping down next to Scorpius, "And punched one and hexed the other."

"McGonagall caught him and gave him detention." Fred finished from his place next to James, "And he's quite upset about people judging him because of his family. I should know. Being related to famous people and being named after war heroes gets a bit tiring."

"I know." Scorpius said ruefully, "My family's pretty _in_ famous. People never believe I can be a nice guy."

" _We_ believe you." James sighed, "I don't always like being the son of a hero. My dad's a normal dad, and I'm a normal guy. Just because I'm loud and funny-"

"-and modest-" said Rose under her breath.

"-doesn't mean I'm bloody _perfect_. It's annoying. Oh, you're _just_ like your parents, oh, your _namesakes_ did that too, you fly just like your grandfather, he was a _brilliant_ Chaser." James grumbled, "I have detention with McGonagall for defending my family, and detention with Slughorn for snapping that I'm my own person! How is that fair?"

"I know, mate." Scorpius said sympathetically, "Tell McGonagall what happened, she might let you off."

"Right." James snorted, "Or she might give me more lines for protesting and not accepting my punishment."

"Take the risk." Scorpius shrugged.

James stared at him for a moment, before spooning some porridge into his mouth with his lips curled up in a smile.

"Yeah." he said, "Okay."

* * *

"Absolutely not." Ron said with finality. The entire family exchanged a wide-eyed glance.

"Ron, dear, perhaps you should let them finish what they were-" Molly began.

"No, Mum. A _Malfoy_? In our _house_?"

"Not in _our_ house." Rose said nervously, "In Potter Manor. I just wanted to know if he could join us for Christmas Eve Dinner. At the Burrow."

"And did _you_ ," Ron squared in on Albus, "ask your father if this plan was okay with him?"

Albus nodded, "H-he said yeah, sure, for a few days, no problem."

"My daughter is _not_ going to spend her holidays with a Malfoy." Ron declared, "I can't control what you do at school, but-"

"You can't control anything, Uncle Ron." James snapped.

Everyone turned to look at James, astonished.

"Excuse me, James, but I don't think-" Ron began.

"I don't _care_." James said angrily, "What makes you think Scorpius is scum? How can you judge him like that? We've known him for _two years_! They met in first year, and they're in second year now! I'd say that's long enough to decide whether he's a nice guy or not!"

"His father is Draco Malfoy." Ron said furiously.

"And his grandmother saved my dad's life."

There was some silence after this statement, and Harry's eyes met Ron's.

"Doesn't change the fact that his father's Draco Malfoy. He's been brought up by that git." Ron said heavily.

"Right." James breathed deeply, "Right. Teddy, I suppose you can leave."

"I can- what?" Teddy said, startled.

"Leave. After all, your grandmothers sister was Narcissa Malfoy, and she raised Draco. Oh, and I probably have to change my middle name, don't you think, Uncle Ron? Sirius was from a _horrible_ family. His cousin- and killer- was Bellatrix Lestrange. Don't you hate her? Since they're all related, I suppose they're all scum. Even Teddy, Andromeda and Sirius. Unfortunate. But since we're so prejudice that we're labelling people as 'scum' based on their family roots, there's nothing we can do about it."

Nobody spoke.

"It's funny that you hate prejudice people, when you're doing most of the judging. You haven't met Scor. We have, and we've all accepted him. He's nice and funny. He's in Gryffindor, and his parents were proud." James looked rather disappointed, "I knew you'd be upset, Uncle Ron, but I didn't think you'd take it like this."

After what seems like hours, Ron broke the silence.

"I suppose- I suppose you're right." he said, not looking anyone in the eye. Hermione nudged him, and he said, "And I'm...sorry."

"It's alright." Al said tentatively, "Um...can he...?"

"Yeah. Definitely. Christmas Eve Dinner sounds great." Ron said, "Um...just him, right? Not the family?"

"Just him." Rose confirmed, "His parents always have to attend these fancy Christmas Eve parties, and they know he hates them, so they think it's quite lucky we've called him."

"And just on Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah, his family spends Christmas together, too." Albus confirmed.

"Right." Ron said sheepishly, "Yeah, I'll just..." he gestured to the window, "Go get some air."

Three days later, Scorpius was at Potter Manor.

"But _how_ did you convince Ron?" Scorpius asked for the millionth time.

"Kind of shouted at him." James said with a wry grin.

"That's rude." Lily pointed out, "He might not have agreed."

James shrugged "Yeah, but I had to take the risk."

Scorpius and Albus exchanged a glance and burst out laughing.

* * *

"I need to finish my Potions homework." James groaned from his sofa in the common room.

Fred, Brandon and Jacob snorted with laughter.

"Then do it." Al said exasperatedly, "It can't be that hard."

"Shut up, measly third year." James snapped, "The work is harder in fifth year than it is in third."

"Oi, calm down." Al said, 'Rose can help you."

"No, I can't." Rose said.

"Ask Alice." Fred said, before shouting, "Alice, help with Potions!"

Alice looked up from where she was sitting and doing her work, "I'm not helping _you_ in Potions."

"Not him, me." James said pleadingly, "Please, Alison?"

Alison's irritable expression softened. She sighed lightly and allowed a soft smile to grace her face as she got up and crossed the room to where James as sitting, "God, you and your stupid big brown puppy dog eyes."

Fred gaped, "I just asked you and you said no!"

"That's because I don't want to help you." Alice said. She turned to Brandon and Jacob, "Or you two."

They blinked. James smirked and moved over slightly so Alice could sit, which she did.

Albus stared, "Are you watching this?"

Scorpius and Rose nodded, not looking away from James and Alice, "Yeah."

Alice looked over James's paper and said, "Not bad...but I think you're missing the main point. The question was why the potion is used, not what it is."

James groaned dramatically, "I have to rewrite the _whole bloody essay_?"

"Language, James." Alice tutted, "And no, you don't. It's always good to have a description, just cut out some parts...there we go."

"And then?"

"James, I'm not doing the homework _for_ you."

"I know, but I need _help_. I'm terrible at Potions." James said glumly.

"No, you're not. You just don't try hard enough." Alice picked up his Potions textbook and opened to a certain page, "Here. Read through this and tell me what you understand."

James did as he was told, his eyes scanning the paragraph, "It's used to...heal wounds..?"

Alice nodded encouragingly, "What kind of wounds?"

"Um...burns. And deep scratches and cuts. And bruises."

"So where would this be used the most? Or, at least, who would use it the most?"

"People who..." James bit his lip thoughtfully for a moment, and then his entire face lit up, "Work with dragons!"

"Exactly!" Alice said, looking delighted that James had understood.

"So..in Romania, mostly? Uncle Charlie works with dragons. This potion is used to heal dragon wounds...and the amount applied depends on the severity of the injury?" James asked.

Alice nodded, "Yes. There, just write about that."

"Wait." Jacob interrupted, "So are you trying to tell me that my entire essay is wrong?"

Brandon looked thunderstruck, "I wrote that it was to heal Kneazle injuries!"

"Kneazles hardly injure people." James, Al, Rose, Alice and Scorpius chorused, before grinning at each other.

"No need to rub it in, you prats." Brandon snapped, "Blimey, I'll have to stay up all night to redo mine."

James was scribbling furiously onto a roll of parchment. About ten minutes later, he let out a triumphant, "Done!"

Alice held out her hand. James frowned in confusion, "What?"

"Give it here." Alice said, a fond smile spreading over her face,"I'll check it, and if there's any information missing, I'll add it."

James let out a relieved sigh, thrusting the paper into her hand, "I love you, Alison."

Alison flushed a soft pink, but was quite unable to stop her face from lighting up. She bent over his parchment, tapping some words with her wand.

Albus's jaw dropped, "Did you _see_ that?"

Rose and Scorpius were staring, too, with wide-eyes, "Yeah."

Fred, Brandon and Jacob were blinking at the couple with open mouths.

"What?" Fred said weakly.

"Here." Alice interjected, returning the parchment to James.

He took it, rolling it neatly and stuffing it into his bag, before standing up and enveloping Alice in a warm hug.

"Life saver." he said, with an affectionate chuckle.

"You don't know what you'd do without me." Alice prodded, grinning mischievously.

"Stretching it..." James said in a sing-song voice, "But, technically, you're right."

She laughed, resting her head on his shoulder, "I knew it." she said, stifling a small yawn. It was quite late in the night.

"You're tired." James said, pulling away from her and tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, think I'll be going to bed now. Night, James."

He smiled, "Night, Alison."

She turned and made her way up the stairs, while James flopped back down on the sofa and gazed at the fire.

Fred, Jacob, Brandon, Albus, Scorpius and Rose were all staring at him.

"What?" James asked defensively.

"I didn't know you and Alice were dating!" Scorpius exclaimed.

James went three shades of red, "We're _not_!"

Al made a noise of disbelief, "That was the biggest display of 'I have a girlfriend' I've ever seen, James."

"She's not my girlfriend." James protested. Then a thoughtful look crossed his face, "Yet." he added.

Fred shook his head, "You've already got her. If one of us tried to do that, she would chop our heads off. Or worse-"

"Actually, if one of you did that to her _, I_ would chop your heads off." James said conversationally.

"Are you _sure_ you're not dating?" Scorpius said dubiously.

"Not _yet."_

"You've got some nerve." Scorpius snorted.

James grinned, "Nah, I was just willing to take the risk."

Scorpius chucked a cushion at him.

* * *

"Seen James?" Scorpius asked Albus, "I want to tell him about me and Rose. Before he finds out himself."

"Good idea, but I'm pretty sure you're going to have to wait a while." Al smirked. The mood was pretty high in general, since they had just finished their OWLS last week.

"Why?"

"Last I saw him, he and Alice were together. By now they're probably snogging behind the greenhouse or something."

"No, they're probably snogging somewhere else. Professor Longbottom might catch them in the greenhouse. You know what he told James when he first started dating Alice." Scorpius reminded him.

"He didn't say anything except 'treat her well, son'." Al said, confused.

"Oh yeah..." Scorpius said, "Now I'm probably just terrified that James is going to hex my arse off."

"I don't think it's humanly possible. Did you really think _I_ was going to hex you?"

"Yeah. I mean, she's your cousin. I didn't expect you to just pat my back and say, 'I knew it. But hurt her, and you'll pay'." Scorpius explained.

"But that's what I did." Albus pointed out. Scorpius laughed as they entered the common room.

James and Fred were sitting on the sofa,talking. Alice was sitting on the floor in front of them, leaning against James's legs and reading a textbook.

"Why are you reading that?" Albus asked Alice incredulously, "You just finished your NEWTs last week!"

"It's interesting." Alice said vaguely, not looking up from the book.

"Remind me why I'm going out with you." James said with a shake of his head.

Alice looked up at James with a grin, "Because you love me."

James smiled, "That I do." he said, dropping a kiss to her lips before she immersed herself in the book again.

" _Gag me_!" Fred mouthed to Al and Scorpius. Al laughed. Scorpius shifted nervously.

"James, mate?" he said, in an oddly high pitched voice, "Can I- can I talk to you? Alone? Just for a minute?"

James nodded, "Sure."

Alice moved so that he could get up, which he did. Al gave Scorpius an encouraging nod, before flopping down in an armchair near the fire.

Scorpius and James walked out of the common room.

"So..." James said, "You and Rose, huh?"

Scorpius, who had been preparing something like a speech, stopped short, blinking at James, "How-but-how did you...did Rose...?"

"Nah, she didn't tell me anything. How long?"

"Um...an hour?" Scorpius said sheepishly.

James chuckled, "Can't say I'm surprised. I've seen the looks passing between you guys ever since last year. I could practically feel the tension every time you two hung out together."

Scorpius blushed, "So you're not angry?"

"Rose is my little cousin." James said.

"I know. That's why I asked."

"But Scor, mate, you're like my little brother by now."

Whatever Scorpius had been expecting, it wasn't this. He looked up at James, surprised, but happy.

"I mean..." James continued, "We've known each other a while, yeah? And you and my little brother are best friends, and now you're dating my cousin. I think that makes you count as family."

Scorpius felt his heart swell. Any more nice comments, he might start crying. He willed himself not to. _You're_ _fifteen_ , he told himself, _not a bloody baby. You are NOT a Hufflepuff. Although it would be rude to judge Hufflepuffs like that..._

"And I know you and Rose really like each other, and that's great. That's how it should be." James said, "So there are two things I need you to promise me."

"Sure." Scorpius said immediately.

"Number One: Don't hurt her. If I get wind of the fact that you've mistreated her in any way, I will hex you into the next century. And I will be the first in a long line. Me, Al, Fred, and then all the other cousins. And then, of course, Uncle Ron..."

"Okay, okay!" Scorpius said, feeling intimidated, "I won't hurt her, calm down. I wasn't planning on doing so before you threatened me, anyway."

"Good." James said with approval, "Number two: This is going to sound strange, but...don't shut Albus out, okay?"

"Of course not! I would never- he's my _best mate_!" Scorpius said, horrified at the idea of a life without Al.

"I know, I know you won't do it on purpose...but just be careful, yeah? I mean, I've been making sure to spend time with Fred, Jacob and Brandon ever since I started dating Alice. Just making sure I didn't shut any one of them out." James explained, "But you, Al and Rose...the three of you are best friends, and when you two start dating...just make sure Al doesn't feel left out."

"I would _never-"_

"I _know_ , bloody hell, I _got_ it. But...you and Rose have your thing. Rose and Al are cousins, they have their thing. They've known each other since birth, practically. So they've got their brother-sister bond. Just- just make sure that you don't drop the bond you've got with Al, okay? Best friends are just as important as anything else. Check out Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Ron and Hermione got married, but Aunt Hermione and Dad are like siblings. They always visit my grandparent's grave on Christmas Eve, every year. Just the two of them, without Uncle Ron, or Mum, or anyone else. Every year, they leave a wreath of white roses on Grandma and Grandpa's grave."

"Oh." Scorpius said softly.

"No one except the three of them know why Aunt Hermione and Dad go, or why they go by themselves. They've got something special. And Dad and Uncle Ron...they have these 'Men's Nights' where they go out and walk around or see a muggle film, or do anything, really. Go for a fly, grab a drink. Just the two of them, every week. They were- and still are- like you and Al. Make sure you don't give that up, okay?"

"I won't." Scorpius said, "I promise."

James nodded with satisfaction, "Then all I have to say is...take good care of Rose. Congrats."

"Thanks." Scorpius replied, "For-for everything, really."

"No problem." James shrugged, "And by the way...how did you pluck up the courage to tell me in the first place? That you and Rose are dating?"

"You already knew." Scorpius pointed out.

"Still. I might have killed you. You never know."

Scorpius laughed, "I was willing to take the risk."

James hexed him. Scorpius let out an irritable "Ow." before sending one back in James's direction.

* * *

"CONGRATULATIONS, GRADUATING STUDENTS OF BATCH 2023-2024!" a loud voice bellowed out of nowhere, and fireworks exploded everywhere.

Scorpius- his graduation hat in place- exchanged one glance with Rose and Al, before dissolving into laughter.

Sure enough, James and Fred were standing on their chairs, waving their wands to conjure more impressive lights.

 _"James Sirius Potter_!" Professor McGonagall thundered, " _Fred George Weasley_!"

"Nice to see you again, Minnie!" James shouted, and the crowd- even the families- cheered as another firework display went off.

Alice was grinning, and so were all the Potters and the Weasleys. And Teddy Lupin, and the Longbottoms, and the Scamanders- _and Scorpius's parents._

His Grandma Narcissa was _laughing_ , eyeing the sparklers in delight, while Scor's father _applauded_ James and Fred. Astoria, his mother, was looking quite impressed with their handiwork.

Scorpius beamed at Albus. Albus beamed back, "Some graduation, huh? Trust that brother of mine to make it interesting."

"Tell me about it. It's probably because he wasn't allowed to do this during his own graduation. Head Boy and all." Scorpius replied.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!" James bellowed into his wand, and with a swish, all the fireworks disappeared, and he and Fred seated themselves innocently.

The crowd cheered again, even the teachers. Maybe some of them were thinking James might have matured. And he had, in some ways. But a professional Quidditch player wasn't a job that required much seriousness. Unless it was about Quidditch.

McGonagall was laughing, too, "Oh, those boys." she murmered, before unrolling a scroll of parchment to read out the names of the graduates.

And hour and a half later, Scorpius, Albus and Rose stood proudly, diplomas in hand.

"They've done alright, haven't they?" Ron asked, grinning at everyone.

"They certainly have." Scorpius's father replied. They might not be friends, but they aren't enemies, either. Their children being best friends had changed that.

"I'm really proud of them." Harry added.

Scorpius's dad nodded, "Nice to see my son graduate, as I couldn't do it myself."

"Your son _is_ better than you, anyways." Ron said.

Draco didn't scowl or sneer or walk away. Instead, he beamed with pride, 'I know. Isn't he?"

"They're all improved versions of us." Astoria said.

Ron was definitely in a good mood. He grinned at the Malfoys and said, "Dinner tonight? The whole lot of us? On me, of course."

Scorpius sent him a hopeful look. Draco was in a good mood, too, because he replied, "That sounds wonderful. Thanks."

Hermione, Ginny, Astoria and Harry exchanged relieved, excited glances. Astoria had hit it off with the other two women, and Harry and Draco had a better relationship than Ron and Draco, because of the way Narcissa saved Harry. Albus knew all about it now, and he wondered how he could have ever _not_ known his father was famous.

"Congrats, you three." James flicked Al, Scorpius and Rose a lazy grin, "Liked mine and Fred's addition to the ceremony?"

"I was quite impressed," Rose admitted sheepishly. Al nodded emphatically.

"It was _brilliant_." Scorpius said, "But McGonagall might have your head now."

"She can't. I'm not a student anymore. And neither are you."

Scorpius felt a jolt at these words, "Yeah, well, she might scold you anyways."

James laughed, "I'm willing to take the risk."

Scorpius threw the diploma at him. He caught it neatly.

* * *

"Married." Scorpius said. He turned to Albus. "Al, I'm getting _married_."

Albus was his best man. His girlfriend, Emily Wood, was Rose's Maid of Honor, and one of her closest friends.

"I know, you prat. Hurry up, Rose'll be waiting. And tie the tie properly, your dad will _murder_ you if it's crooked."

"Al, Rose wants to see you. And Emily wants to revise her Maid of Honor speech in front of you again." James said, poking his head into the room. He was one of Scorpius's groomsmen. He was walking down the aisle with Alice, one of Rose's bridesmaids, and James's wife.

Al gave Scorpius's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "I'll see you out on the aisle, mate. It'll be fine. It's going to go great. I promise."

"Thanks." Scorpius muttered weakly. Al left the room, and James entered, eyeing him critically.

"What?" Scorpius said defensively, trying in vain to tie his tie.

James let out a dramatic sigh and flicked his wand. The tie was perfect.

"Oh." Scorpius said sheepishly, "Right."

"So. Soon it'll be Rose Malfoy." James said.

Scorpius turned to James, "I won't hurt her, I swear on everything, I-"

"I know, mate. I don't doubt it. I don't doubt _you."_ James said, "Calm down a bit. I know it's terrifying, but it'll all be worth it."

"How would _you_ know?"

"I'm married, you prat."

"Oh yeah. Listen, I can't think straight right now." Scorpius said nervously.

"I realized." James replied, "C'mon, time to get to the chapel."

"No, I can't. _I can't do this_." Scorpius moaned.

"Yes, you can. Just think of Rose."

Scorpius took a deep breath and followed James out of the room. As they made their way to the chapel, Scorpius said, "What if I do something wrong?"

"You won't."

"What if I mess up my vow?"

"You won't."

"What if I trip?"

"You _won't,_ Scor. Calm down."

"What if I spill champagne on you during the reception because I wanted to humiliate you for being so calm while I'm freaking out?" Scorpius challenged.

James laughed, "I'm willing to take the risk."

As they neared the chapel, and Scorpius caught sight of Al, his parents, his grandmother, the Potters, Weasleys and all his friends, he realized he was surrounded by all the people he loved most. He thought back to his first meeting with James, when he helped him get his trunk into the carriage.

"James?" he said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

James smiled at Scor, "No problem. At all."

Scorpius took a deep breath, and stepped onto the platform.

The wedding went off without a hitch. Rose was beautiful. Everything was perfect. All the women were crying, and Al hugged Scor, saying "We're cousin-in-laws now!"

And Ron finally held out his hand to Draco, "Since we're related now, I suppose we need to bury the hatchet. I don't like you, Malfoy, but I don't hate you, either. So maybe I can end up thinking you're okay. You're son's alright, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is, and you have a lovely daughter." Draco shook Ron's hand, "I suppose we can learn to be civil."

"We're _already_ civil."

"Then I suppose we can learn to be...frenemies?"

Everyone laughed, and Ron nodded, and Rose hugged Scorpius, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

Al gave a perfect Best Man's speech, as well. It was touching, it was heart-warming, it was real and it was funny. Scorpius suspected James helped Al tweak the humor into it.

After Al sat down, James tood up, "I know I'm in no position to make a speech. And I'm hungry, so I'm not even going to try."

Everyone laughed.

"I just want to say...I didn't play matchmaker or anything, but I _was_ the one who introduced Scor to Al and Rose, so I think I deserve some credit."

Al nodded, and the families cheered.

"So congrats, you two, and I want to say that our families never used to get along, and maybe Scor wouldn't have gotten along with us if I wasn't willing to take the risk." James sait down, grinning triumphantly.

Everyone applauded, even Scorpius.

Then he threw a dinner plate at James's face, laughing. James turned it into a paper rocket with a flick of his wand and Scorpius groaned.

"I'll never get the last word, will I?" he grumbled.

James sent him a mischievous smile, "You might, if you're willing to-"

"-take the risk. "Scorpius finished, upturning a bottle of champagne over James's head.

Everyone stared in shock. James's looked incredulous.

Then a wide smile replaced his astonished expression. He picked up a bottle of Firewhiskey, "Oh, it is _on_."

It was definitely the best wedding ever.

And Scorpius realized that everything he had ever done had led up to this moment. All the times he could have done what was easy, but instead did what was right. Every time he did what he had to do, instead of finding an easy way out, simply because he was willing to take the risk.


End file.
